DEVIL DEAD
by URuRuBaek
Summary: Devil Dead adalah sekelompok pembunuh yang sangat kejam, dan mereka juga adalah perampok, dan selalu merempok di Apartemen mewah dan kemudian membunuh semua orang yang tinggal di apartemen tersebut .Lalu bagaimana kisah Jaejoong dan saudaranya setelah mereka bertemu dengan sekelompok Devil Dead. Pairing YunJae, SiBum, 2Min, KrisTao, Dan Se7Min
1. Chapter 1

Title : Devil Dead

Rated : T ke M

Genre : Crime & Romance

Pairing : YunJae, SiBum, 2Min, KrisTao, Dan Se7Min.

Disclaimer : ide ini murni milik saya, cast nya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Summary : Devil Deat adalah sekelomppok pembunuh yang sangat kejam, dan mereka juga adalah perampok, dan selalu merempok di Arpatemen mewah dan kemudian membunuh semua orang yang tinggal di arpatemen. Lalu bagaimana kisah Jaejoong dan saudaranya setelah mereka bertemu dengan sekelompok Devil Deat.

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL

Author : Kim URuRuBeak

HAPPY READING

Eungh lenguh seorang namja yang kemudian bangun. " ah, haus….?" Kata namja yang bangun tadi. dia pun pergi keluar kamar dan menuju dapur, sesampai nya di dapur dia membuka lemari es dan mengambil botol kemudian menuangkannya kedalam gelas dan meminumnya.

Brakkk….duakkk…..

Namja yang sedang minum tadi tersedak karena kaget mendengar bunyi yang sangat keras.

"bunyi apa itu…?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri, karena penasaran diapun berjalan menuju pintu depan, dan mebukanya . dia menengokkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan kanan. Namun tak melihat apa-apa, tentu saja karena sekarang masih jam satu 01:00 KST. Dimana semua orang masih terlelap. Tapi tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara orang yang berteriak.

AAARRRGGGHHHH

Namja tadi pun tersentak mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari lantai bawah, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya keasal suara, dia sekarang sudah sampai di lantai bawah entah mengapa perasaannya jadi tak enak.

Tapi dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya, dan sekarang perasaan nya benar-benar tak enak. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, Bahkan sekarang wajahnya sudah berkeringat. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai keasal suara, setelah dia berbelok. Tetapi

Brakkkkk ARGHHHHH

Sesosok manusia terlempar tepat didepannya. seluruh tubuh manusia itu penuh dengan darah, bahkan salah satu matanya hampir keluar. Dia kenal dengan manusia itu dia adalah ahjussi yang sering memberinya susu pisang sebelum dia berangkat sekolah.

Ahjussi yang dikenalnya menatapnya dan tiba-tiba salah satu matanya keluar kemudian terjatuh tepat di sebelah tubuh ahjussi.

namja tadi perutnya merasa mual melihatnya, dia benar–benar tak menyangka bahwa ahjussi yang sangat baik padanya bakal mati sangat mengenaskan. dia ingin berteriak karena tiba–tiba mata ahjussi tadi mengelindir tepat didepan kakinya.

namun belum sempat namja tadi berteriak, sudah ada yang membekapnya dari belakang, " sssttt, jangan berteriak…!" kata seseorang dibelakangnnya. Dia sangat kenal dangan suara ini, " sekarang kita harus bersembunyi?" kata namja yang membekapnya.

Mereka bersembunyi di bawah tangga yang terletak tak jauh dari tepatnya. sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah namja yang membekapnya, "eumm eummm…"

"ah mian…" kata namja yang membekapnya.

Namja tadi pun melepas bekapannya, " Jae hyung, kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya namja yang tadi dibekap pada sseorang yang di panggilnya Jae hyung. yang nama lengkap nya Kim Jaejoong.

"seharusnya hyung yang bertanya seperti itu padamu taeminnie, kanapa kau keluar dari arpatemen?"- Jaejoong

"aku mendengar suara teriakan, makanya aku keluar karena penasaran? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hyung ? – Taemin

"hyung juga gak tau apa yang terjadi, tetapi saat hyung mengerjarmu hyung melihat banyak sekali mayat dan beberapa namja yang berpakaian hitam dan wajanya ditutup pakai topeng."- jaejoong *bayangin yang berpakaian hitam dan pakai topeng seperti Anbu yang ada di filmnya Naruto*

"mho… benarkah! apa jangan – jangan tempat ini ingin di rampok. Soalnya saat aku di sekolah salah satu temanku bilang arpatemen Shinhwa yang sangat mewah itu di rampok dan semua penghuninya dibunuh dengan tragis. Bahkan polisi saja tidak bisa berbuat apa–apa" – Taemin

"mungkin kau benar, hyung juga pernah dengar, bukan arpatemen itu saja yang pernah di rampok tapi di beberapa Negara yang memiliki arpatemen mewah juga di rampok dan penghuninya mati sanat mengenaskan." – Jaejoong

"lalu apa harus kita lakukan hyung…?" Tanya Taemin yang wajahnya sekarang sangat pucat karena takut bakalan bernasib sama dengan orang-orang yang mati sangat mengenaskan itu.

"kita harus kembali ke arpatemen kita, dan membangunkan yang lain" jawab jaejoong yang sama takutnya dengan Taemin.

Jaejoong menjulurkan kepalanya melihat apakah situasi saat ini aman atau tidak, Jaejoong tak melihat satupun ada orang. Kemudian Jaejoong pun keluar dan menarik tangan Taemin keluar.

Mereka berjalan menuju arpatemen mereka yang terletak di lantai atas. mereka ingin menggunakan lift tapi tak mungkin karena para perampok pasti bakal tahu, Jaejoong danTaemin berbelok kekiri dan kemudian menaiki tangga darurat.

Tanpa Jaejoong dan Taemin sadari salah satu perampok ada yang melihat mereka, dan perampok itu menyeringai dari balik topengnya yang bergambar seperti kucing.

TBC

Mian ceritanya pendek kerena ini masih prolog

Mau di NEXT OR DELATE? Tergantung pada reader.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Devil Dead

Rated : T ke M

Genre : Crime & Romance

Pairing : YunJae, SiBum, 2Min, KrisTao, Dan Se7Min.

Disclaimer : ide ini murni milik saya, cast nya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Summary : Devil Deat adalah sekelomppok pembunuh yang sangat kejam, dan mereka juga adalah perampok, dan selalu merempok di Arpatemen mewah dan kemudian membunuh semua orang yang tinggal di arpatemen. Lalu bagaimana kisah Jaejoong dan saudaranya setelah mereka bertemu dengan sekelompok Devil Deat.

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL

Author : Kim URuRuBeak

*** HAPPY READING***

Mereka berjalan menuju arpatemen mereka yang terletak di lantai atas. mereka ingin menggunakan lift tapi tak mungkin karena para perampok pasti bakal tahu, Jaejoong dan Taemin berbelok kekiri dan kemudian menaiki tangga darurat.

Tanpa Jaejoong dan Taemin sadari salah satu perampok ada yang melihat mereka, dan perampok itu menyeringai dari balik topengnya yang bergambar seperti kucing.

Jaejoong dan Taemin menaiki tangga sangat cepat, karena mereka takut kalau perampok itu sudah ada di atas, dan membunuh saudara mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di arpatemen mereka, Jaejooong bersyukur karena para Devil Deat belum sampai di atas. Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu arpatemen, dan masuk kedalam bersama Taemin. "Taeminnie, kau bangunkan yang lainnya, hyung akan mengunci pintu!"

Taemin mengangguk, dan langsung pergi kekamar saudaranya. Taemin masuk kekamar namja yang sering di juluki kungfu panda.

"Tao-ah… cepat bangun " Taemin mebangunkan Tao dan sedikit menguncangkan tubuh Tao.

"eungh ada apa hyung ….? Ini masih malam." kata tao, Tao bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengucek matanya. (oya disini Tao yang paling muda)

"kita harus pergi dari sini, tempat ini sangat berbahaya sekarang! tempat ini di kepeung oleh para Devil Deat yang pernah hyung ceritakan padamu." Kata Taemin

"mwo…" kaget Tao dan perasaannya sekarang mulai takut.

"sekarang kau bangunkan Kibum hyung, dan aku akan membangunkan Changmin hyung, kemudian kita harus pergi sebelum para penjahat itu tiba di lantai atas." ucap Taemin, Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian keluar kamar menuju kekamar Kibum.

Taeminpun juga pergi dan menuju kamar Changmin. Tao sekarang sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya Kibum, dan mengetok pintunya karena Kibum selalu mengunci pintunya kalau tidur.

Tok tok tok

"Kibum hyung, cepat bangun kita harus pergi dari tepat ini?" seru Tao dari luar. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kibum.

"emangnya kita akan pergi kemana panda…?" Tanya Kibum dengan suara yang parau khas orang bangun tidur, sambil mengucek matanya.

"tempat ini sudah di kepung para Devil Deat hyung! dan kita harus pergi dari sini, kalau tidak mau mati dangan tragis." jawab Tao. Kibum membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Tao. Tak lama Changmin dan Taemin datang menghampiri mereka.

"percuma kita kabur….! tempat ini sudah tidak ada tempat jalan untuk keluar lagi" ucap Changmin.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Hyung? sebentar lagi mereka akan kesini." Tanya Taemin. Sedangkan Changmin dan lainnya hanya terdiam tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Taemin. Mereka semua memikirkan jalan keluarnya agar bisa kabur dari para pembunuh itu. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar seruan Jaejoong.

"kalian semua cepat cari tempat persembunyian! mereka sudah mendekat ke arpatemen ini." Changmin, Kibum, Taemin dan Tao membelalakan matanya dan tubuh mereka tiba-tiba menjadi tegang.

"Yaa, apa yang kalian tunggu! cepat bersembunyi!" teriak Jaejoong namun tak keras sehinnga suaranya tak sampai terdengar keluar. Merekapun langsung mencari tempat persembunyian Kibum lari kearah perpus pribadinya dan menguci pintunya dari dalam, sedangkan Taemin dan Tao masuk kekamar Kibum karena yang paling dekat dengan mereka hanya kamar Kibum.

Sedangkan Changmin bersembunyi di dapur karena kalau dia lapar bisa langsung makan. ( A: ishh Changmin oppa di saat yang seperti ini masih saja memekirkan makanan?. Changmin : masalah buat lo? Kembali kecerita) Dan Jaejoong bersembunyi di toilet dan mengunci pintunya.

Tak lama kemudian suara yang keras terdengar dari arah pintu depan.

Brakkkkkkkk

Pintu yang hancur akibat tendangan seseorang, yang ternyata adalah salah satu pemimpin Devil Deat. kemudian mereka masuk kedalam.

"ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa di sini? hei kau mau kemana Se7en-ah ?"

"mau ke dapur cari makanan! Tiba tiba perutku lapar Uknow-ah!" jawab Se7en dan melangkah ke dapur, Se7en membuka lemari makanan dan hanya menemukan kimchi.

"apa hanya kimchi saja yang ada? Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku makan saja dari pada aku kelaparan." Se7en mebgambil kimchi tadi dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan dan kemudian dia duduk setelah tadi mengambil air es. Se7en akan membuka topeng yang dia pakai, namun dia merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya.

Se7en menyeringai karena sudah menemukan tempat orang itu yang kini sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu yang ada di dekat mesin cuci

Sebenarnya Se7en ingin menangkap orang itu ? tapi karena perutnya sudang keroncongan, dia pun melepaskan topengnya yang berbentuk kucing dan memekan makanannya. sedangkan Orang yang ada di balik pintu yang ternyata Changmin mendetglare Se7en yang tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh Se7en. karana sudah berani makan kimchinya dan menggerutu dalam hati karena sudah berani menyentuh kekasih tercintanya.

Se7en sudah menyelesaikan makanannya dan mengarahkan tatapannya kearah pintu, entah mengapa Changmin merasa sangat takut setelah tadi melihat sebuah seringaian yang sangat mengerikan menurutnya.

Se7en berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ketempat Changmin bersembunyi, keringat dingin mengalir dari wajah Changmin, Changmin benar-benar merasa sangat takut karena kini se7en tepat barada di depan pintu dan akan membukanya, numun ternyata pintunya sudah di dikunci oleh Changmin dari dalam.

Se7en mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam kantong celanyanya, yang ternyata pasta gigi. Changmin menahan tawanya karena ulah Se7en, namun seketika itu juga mata Changmin terbelalak karena tiba-tiba di sekitar knop pintu menjadi meleleh hingga pintu kini tak terkunci lagi.

Se7en menyeringai karena usahanya berhasil yang mengoleskan pasta gigi itu ke sekitar knop pintu dan dinding hingga membuatnya berlubang. Dan pintu terbuka sedikit, Se7enpun membuka pintu itu dengan kakinya dan menendengnya kesamping. (pasta gigi yang di gunakan Se7en itu kaya di film-film itu lo yang bila di oleskan kedinding atau benda keras maka bentanya meleleh karena mengandung bahan apa Beak gat tau namanya).

Brakkk

Se7en melihat Changmin yang kini ketakutan.

"wah, aku tak menyangka ternyata aku bakal menemukan pemilik arpatemen ini, yang wajahnya sangat manis?"

"jangan mendekat!" seru Changmin ketakutan, namun Se7en tak menghiraukan seruan Changmin. dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya hingga kini jaraknya dengan Changmin hanya beberapa senti. Se7en meletakkan kedua tangannya dikedua sisi tubuh Changmin dan juga mempersempit jarak wajah mereka, namun Changmin langsung mempalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Se7en menjilat kuping Changmin hingga mengeluarkan sebuah erangan dari Changmin "aahhh"

"kau sangat manis dan membuat adik kecilku bangun."

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki menggema di sebuh ruangan perpustakaan, Kibum yang bersembunyi di balik rak yang paling ujung semakin ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat hingga tepat di dekat Kibum bersembunyi.

"Annyeong"sapa orang itu yang memakai topeng kucing. Kibum kaget, dan ingin berteriak namun tiba-tiba suaranya menghilang serta tubuhnya semakin gemeteran karena pembunuh itu tepat berada di depannya.

"hei cantik sedang apa kau berada disini?"

"…"

Kibum tak menjawab, dan tetap diam dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"kenapa kau tak menjawab? Ah apa kau takut dengan orang yang belum kau kenal? Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Simba, itu nama panggilanku, aku adalah salah satu pemimpin anggota Devil Deat salam kenal." Ucap Simba dan mengelus pipi Kibum. Kibum langsung mendorong tubuh Simba hingga terjatuh dan Kibum langsung lari. Simba bangun dari jatuhnya dan mengejar Kibum.

"hei cantik kau mau pergi kemana?" mereka terus kejar-kejaran hingga Kibum tak bisa lari lagi karena di depannya tembok dan kiri-kanannya adalah rak.

"khekeke kau sekarang tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi cantik" seringai Simba dan terus melangkahkan kakinya kearah kibum.

"berhenti, jangan melangkah lagi atau?" Kibum melihat kesekelilingnya untuk mencari benda yang bakal dia gunakan untuk melawan Simba.

"atau apa…?" Tanya Simba dan terus melangkah.

Kibum mengmbil buku yang sangat tebal dan lumayan besar yang berada tepat disampingnya dan melemparkan bukunya kearah Simba namun berhasil di halau Simba. Kibum mengmbil buku lagi dan melemparkannya lagi dan terus seperti itu hingga tanpa sadar kini simba tepat berada didepannya dan mendorong tubuh Kibum kedinding "arghhh" ringis Kibum karena punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding sangat keras dan membut punggungnya seperti ingin remuk.

Simba membuka topengnya hinnga kini terlihatlah wajah yang sangat tampan. Kibum terpesona sesaat, karena bagaimanpun orang yang berada di depannya adalah pembunuh yang sangat mengerikan dan mungkin akan membunuhnya nanti.

Siwon memperkecil jarak wajahnya dengan Kibum, sedangkan Kibum menutup matanya. Siwon menjilat bibir kibum yang terasa sangat manis di lidahnya.

"bibirmu sangat manis cantik!" ucap siwon sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri, kemudian Siwon mengarahkan wajahnya ketengkuk Kibum dan membenamkannya disana.

Siwon menghirup aroma tubuh Kibum yang sangat wangi dan manis, lalu Siwon menjilat leher Kibum dan kemudian menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan sebuah Kissmark. " arghh…" erang Kibum

"kau adalah milikku cantik…."ucap Siwon dan menyeringai.

Dragon atau yang nama aslinya adalah Wu Yi Fan atau Kris yang kini membuka sebuah pintu kamar yang sebelumnya sudah diberikan sesuatu sama seperti yang Se7en lakukan. Kris masuk kedalam dan menatap kesekeliling ruangan, kemudian Kris merebahkan didirinya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya tanpa melepaskan topengnya.

Kris yang mendengar sesuatupun membuka matanya dan menatap ke sebuah lemari, Kris bangun dan turun dari ranjang melangkah kelemari. Sedangkan Tao dan Taemin yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari saling berpegangan tangan sangat erat.

Tao dan Taemin benar-benar sangat takut sekarang, sebab bagaiman Kris bisa masuk? seingat mereka, mereka sudah mengunci pintunya dan kuncinya ada di tangan mereka. Dan satu lagi mereka takut kalau Kris bakal menemukan mereka dalam lemari dan sungguh di sayanagkan pintu lemarinya adalah pintu geser dan tak dapat dikunci.

Srekkkkk (angap bunyi pintu yang di geser itu seperti itu yaa)

Kris menggeser pintunya, namun ada yang memanggilnya. "hei, sedang apa kau…?" ucap seseorang yang membuat Kris kaget. Orang itu melangkah mendekati Kris dan berdiri di sampingnya. Orang itu melihat kedalam lemari dan melihat sesuatu.

Tubuh Tao dan Taemin gemeteran, dan mereka menutup rapat mata mereka dan makin mengeratkan pegangan mereka.

Orang itu menjulurkan tangannya kedalam lemari meraba-raba dan gotcha…? di menemukan sesuatu. Taemin menahan napasnya, karena tangan orang itu sedikit lagi menegeni tangannya dan benar saja tangan oarang itu mengenai tangannya Taemin. tapi hanya sebentar karena orang itu mengambil sebuah cincin dan menarik tangannya kembali. Dan Taemin menghela napas lega.

"cincin yang bagus …" ucap orang itu, namun tak berapa kemudian dia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal, dia merasa saat meraba-raba tadi dia menyentuh sesuatu seperti tangan.

Deg

Tubuh Taemin dan Tao kembali menegang karena mendengar ucapan orang itu.

"Kris-ah aku merasa ada seseorang di dalam sini…?"

"hn" jawab Kris singkat.

"aish, kau ini sungguh menyebalkan!"

"diamlah frogie…."

"yaa… berhentilah memnggilku frogie." Kris tak memperdulikan gerutuan flames atau yang nama aslinya adalah Choi Minho. Dan lebih memilih mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam kantongnya, dan kemudian menyeringai di balik topeng kucingnya.

TBC…..

Aaa senengnya ternyata ada yang Review ff ini, Makasih udah review….. peluk satu-satu di lempar pakai sandeul plakk.

Balas Review:

Hikari Vongola : gomowo udah Review, ne ini sudah dilanjut.

Meyy-chaan : Gomowo udah Review, eum mungkin HanChul bakalan ada nanti tapi gatau mau di munculin chap berapa.

sungrinKyuminwon : makasih udah review. Review lagi yaa.

Choi Eun Seob : Ne Gomowo udah Review, ini udah dilanjut

BumMinnie3 : Gomowo udah Review. Ne jawabanmu benar, para same lah Devil Deatnya.

Insun taeby : Gomowo udah Review sun. yap sun benar ada minho ama yunnpanya. Review lagi ya.

Jennychan : kamu benar ko, emang para Samenya yang jadi Devil Deat. Gomowo udah Review.

min : gomomo udah review

Guest :makasih udah Review

AnieJOY'ERS : makasih udah review

kwonlee1812 : ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah Review.

Nandamahjatia97 : Beak ga janjiya. Nanti bakal dibuat perchapter para Couple, tapi ga sekarang. Gomowo udah Review

melisa : ne ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah Review, Review lagi ya.

REVIEUW JEBALLLL

Pasang puppy eyes bareng para uke.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Devil Dead

Rated : T ke M

Genre : Crime & Romance

Pairing : YunJae, SiBum, 2Min, KrisTao, Dan Se7Min.

Disclaimer : ide ini murni milik saya, cast nya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Summary : Devil Dead adalah sekelompok pembunuh yang sangat kejam, dan mereka juga adalah perampok, dan selalu merempok di Apartemen mewah dan kemudian membunuh semua orang yang tinggal di apartemen tersebut. Lalu bagaimana kisah Jaejoong dan saudaranya setelah mereka bertemu dengan sekelompok Devil Dead.

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****HAPPY READING****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"diamlah frogie…."

"yaa… berhentilah memanggilku frogie!" Kris tak memperdulikan gerutuan flames atau yang nama aslinya adalah Choi Minho. Dan lebih memilih mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam kantongnya, dan kemudian menyeringai di balik topeng kucingnya.

.

.

.

Yang di keluarkan Kris, ternyata adalah seekor binatang? Tubuhnya kecil dan panjang, memiliki kulit yang bersisik, serta memiliki taring yang tajam dan racun yang mematikan. Apabila tergigit oleh binatang itu? hanya bisa bertahan hidup dalam beberapa menit saja. Binatang itu yang ternyata adalah seekor **ular! **tapi ulat itu bukan ular sembarangan? ular itu berbeda dari ular biasanya karena memiliki keistimewaan.

Keistimewaannya adalah dia dapat menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan dapat mengubah manusia menjadi batu. Kris menemukan ular itu saat dia pergi ke Roma dan berkunjung ke sebuah toko tua yang aneh, dan berbeda dari toko lainnya tempat penjualan binatang.

Tapi, ular itu tak menyerang Kris? karena ular itu adalah peliharaannya Kris, dan hanya tunduk pada Kris. Minho ingin bertanya pada Kris, namun Kris menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Kris, memasukan ular itu kedalam lemari melalui celah-celah yang ada di atas pintu. ular itu masuk dan melilitkan tubuhnya pada sebuah gantungan. Ular yang di beri nama Oro oleh Kris, memandang Tao dan Taemin. Oro mengulurkan kepalanya kebawah mendekati Tao. hingga jarak kepalanya dengan Taemin dan Tao hanya beberapa senti.

Sssssssh… sssssshh… ssssshh

Tao yang mendengar suara desissan, seperti suara ular. mendongakkan kepalanya kearah atas, dan mata pandanya seketika itu juga terbelalak, karena ular itu tepat berada diatas kepalanya.

"arghhh…!" teriak Tao dan mendorong tubuh Taemin keluar. Kerena tiba-tiba ular tadi menyerangnya dan hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"wah…. Teryata ada orang di kamar ini ya?" ucap Minho menyeringai.

Kris dan Minho berjalan mendekati tubuh Tao dan Taemin. Tao memundurkan tubuhnya kebelangkang. Sedangkan Taemin tak bisa bergerak karena kakinya terkilir, akibat dorongan tiba-tiba Tao, yang mendorongnya keluar lemari.

"kau tak bisa bergerak ya cantik?" tanya Minho, yang kini sudah berada di dekat tubuh Taemin. Minho berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Taemin yang duduk. Kini Minho dapat meliahat dengan jelas wajah cantik Taemin.

Taemin menatap Minho takut dengan tubuh yang bergetar, dan wajah yang sangat pucat, serta keringat dingin.

"wajah mu sangat pucat, Apa kau sebegitu takutnya denganku?"- Minho, dan mengelus pipi Taemin yang pucat namun tak mengurangkan kecantikannya.

"…"

Taemin tetap diam, dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat. Bukan karena sentuhan Minho, melainkan dia takut? Sebab di sarung tangan yang minho pakai, terdapat benda panjang seperti taring dan sangat tajam. dan mungkin saja, benda itu bisa melukai wajahnya dan mungkin, bisa juga menembus kepalanya. ( sarung tangan yang Minho pakai itu sarung tangan khusus yang dapat mengeluarkan taring bayangin taringnya seperti di Film x-man)

Aargghhh!

Taemin yang mendengar suara teriakannya Tao. Langsung menengokkan kepalanya kebelang. Hingga, "argh" erang Taemin yang wajahnya tergores dengan benda yang berada di sarung tangan Minho. Tapi, Taemin tak memperdulikan lukanya. sebab kini, matanya melotot melihat apa yang di lakukan Kris pada Tao?

Kris menggigit leher Tao dengan keras. Hingga membut darah keluar dari leher Tao. Kris menjilat darah tao, kemudian menghisapnya seperti seoarang vampire yang haus akan darah.

Wajah Tao menampakkan wajah yang kesakitan. Hingga Tao meneteskan air matanya. Seluruh Tubuhnya terasa sakit, karena sebelum Kris menggigit lehernya? Kris mengangkat kerah baju Tao, membuat Tao berdiri dan langsung mendorong tubuh Tao kebelakang hingga membentur tembok.

Tapi, itu tak sesakit saat Kris menggigit leher dan menghisapnya. Taemin yang melihat keadaan Tao, Mendorong tubuh Minho hingga terjatuh. Taemin berlari kearah Tao, tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang masih sakit. Taemin memukul punggung Kris dengan buku yang sangat tebal yang dia dapatkan entah dari mana, Dan membuat Kris terjatuh.

Kris menggeram marah, karena acaranya diganggu. Sedangkan Tao setelah dirinya terlepas dari Kris, Tao langsung jatuh terduduk dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

"Tao-ah, Gwaenchana…?"

"Taemin ge" panggil Tao lemah dan setelah itu Tao pingsang, karena tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Tao-ah ireona…!"panggil Taemin sambil menepuk pipi Tao. Kris yang melihat Tao pingsan marah pada Taemin. karena di kira, Taeminlah yang sudah membuat Tao pingsan. padahal sebenarnya Krislah penyebab Tao pingsan.

Kris bangun dan akan memukul Taemin. Tetapi, tangannya di tahan oleh Minho. "Dia, biar aku yang mengurusnya Kris!" ucap minho dingin dan mata yang menatap Kris tajam.

Minho melepaskan tangannya Kris, kemudian berjalan kearah Taemin , dan menarik tangannya berdiri. Membuat Taemin melepaskan tubuh Tao. Minho menarik tangan Taemin keluar dari kamar. Taemin melangkah mengiringi Minho dengan susah payah, karena kakinya masih sakit.

Kris menghampiri tubuh Tao, dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Kris meletakkan tubuh Tao dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjang. Kris menatap wajah pucat Tao, dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi tao, membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

Sssssshh… sssshh… sssssssh

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap kebawah kearah kakinya yang dililit ular, yang ternyata adalah Oro peliharaannya. Kris melepaskan Oro yang melilit kakinya.

Sssssshh….ssssssshh

"tugasmu sudah selesai, sekarang masuklah!" ucap Kris bicara pada ularnya. *wah Krisppa udah gila, masa ular di ajak ngomong Plakk di sembur api Kris* Kris memasukan ularnya kedalam tas kangtong yang didilitkan dipinggangnya.

.

.

.

"yaa… kau bisa jalan pelan-pelan tidak! Kakiku sakit pabbo."

"Diamlah!" ucap Minho dingin dan membuat Taemin takut. Minho menghempaskan tubuh Taemin ke sofa, dan menindihnya. Minho melepaskankan topengnya, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya dan membuat Taemin terpesona, menimbulkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"pabbo…?" ucap minho. Membuat perepatan muncul di kepala Taemin.

"yaa… siapa yang kau bilang pabbo hah!"

"tentu saja kau! Untung aku cepat menahan tangan Kris, kalau tidak kau sudah mati di tangan Kris." Taemin yang mendengar ucapan Minho bungkam, dan tak berani menatap Minho.

Minho membenamkan kepalanya di leher Taemin. "hei, apa yang kau lakukan mesum?" Taemin mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Minho dari atas tubuhnya, namun gagal karena kalah kuat dengan minho.

"aish, diamlah aku mau tidur!" terdengarlah suara dengkuran halus Minho.

"tapi, tidak diatas tubuhku juga kali!"

"tubuhmu empuk dan wangi."

"yaa, apa kau kira tubuhku kasur!"

"aish berisik, diamlah! Atau kau mau lidahmu ku potong dan tak bisa bicara lagi."

Deg

Taemin langsung diam karena perkataan Minho. Dan membiarkan Minho tidur diatas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Tangan Jaejoong sangat dingin, dan tubuhnya juga bergetar, karena kedinginan. Jaejoong sungguh menyesal, kenapa dia tidak bersembunyi dikamar saja? dan malah bersembunyi ditoilet, dan inilah akibatnya dia kedinginan. Jaejoong akan bersin, namun ditahannya, karena seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dalam toilet.

Jaejoong menutup lubang hidungnya, sehingga dia tak jadi bersin dan menyebabkan matanya berair. Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan menatap seseorang yang masuk kedalam toilet tadi. Jaejoong bingung bagaiman bisa orang itu masuk? Padahal di sudah mengunci pintunya.

Uknow, atau yang nama aslinya Jung Yunho adalah salah satu pemimpin di Devil Dead, dan dia berada ditingkat Black Devil . Yunho berjalan kearah wastafel, dan melepaskan sarung tangannya, kemudian dia mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran darah? tentu saja darah itu adalah darah korbannya.

Yunho mengambil sesuatu dalam kantongnya, yang ternyata pisau kecil dan melemparkannya kebelakang.

"keluarlah, aku tau kau ada di situ!" ucap Yunho dingin. Jaejoong meringis karena pisau yang di lempar yunho menggores pipi kanannya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Tap Tap Tap

Yunho bejalan kearah tirai dan mengmbil pistol. Kemudian menembakkannya kearah tirai.

DOR!

Peluru itu menembus Tirai dan membuat tirai berlubang.

Deg

Jaejoong kaget, karena suara tembakkan dan peluru yang ditembakkan Yunho hampir menegenai kepalanya. Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar karena takut. apa lagi sekarang yunho semakin mendekat ke tempat persembunyiannya, di balik tirai mandi.

Saat Yunho menyibakkan Tirai sebelah kiri? Saat itu juga Jaejoong keluar melalui Tirai sebelah kanan. Jaejoong berjalan mengendap- endap dan sedikit lagi dia akan mencapai Knop pintu? namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin berada di belakang kepalanya,? Yang ternyata adalah pistol Yunho.

"mau pergi kemana kau…?" tanya Yunho di belakang tubuh Jaejoong sambil tetap menodongkan pistolnya di kepalanya Jaejoong. Jaejoong tetap diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar takut, apakah ini adalah akhir hidupnya.

Brukkk!

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kedinding, dan menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya. Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong dari samping. Yunho dapat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. Tapi, tidak mengurangkan kecantikannya. Yunho melepaskan topengnya dan menjatuhkannya kelantai.

Yunho menjilat darah yang masih mengalir dari goresan pipi Jaejoong, akibat pisau yang di lemparkannya tadi. "darahmu sangat manis Kim Jaejoong." Bisik Yunho di kuping Jaejoong. Jaejoong Kaget, bagaiman Yunho bisa tau namanya?

"ba-bagaiman k-kau bisa tau namaku?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, dan malah mengeluarkan Handphone touch screenya dan mennunjukannya kepada Jaejoong. Di layar Handphone Yunho terpampang biodata Jaejoong, bukan hanya biodata saja? bahkan fakta-fakta tentang dirinya juga ada. Jaejoong tak tau bagaiman Yunho mendapatkan semua itu? Yunho memasukkan kembali Handphonenya kedalam Kantong celananya.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan Changmin sungguh berantakan, baju yang tersingkap sampai dada, rambut yang acak-acakkan, dan banyak Kissmark di leher dan dadanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya yang membuat Changmmin seperti itu? kalau bukan Se7en.

Se7en melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Changmin, karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Se7en menatap Changmin, yang sekarang sedang terengah-engah.

.

.

.

Keadaan Kibum tak Jauh beda dengan Changmin. Rambut yang acak-acakkan, Kissmark yang sangat banyak di lehernya dan bibir yang bengkak, akibat terus di lumat Siwon. Siwon melepaskan Ciumannya, dan memeluk pinggang Kibum. karena Kibum hampir terjatuh.

Rasanya Kibum benar-benar ingin menghajar Siwon, kemudian melemparnya ke kutub utara. karena sudah bertindak asusila padanya. Siwon menatap Kibum, yang di balas dangan deatglare yang mematikan oleh Kibum.

.

.

.

Keadaan Tao sama denagn keadaan sebelumnya, masih pingsan dan Kris yang setia menatapnya. Kris menaiki ranjang dan menindih tubuh Tao, tapi tidak sepenuhnya meinindih Tao, karena Kris menahan berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya disisi tubuh Tao. Kris memandang wajah Tao yang pucat.

.

.

.

.

"Enghh…" lenguh Taemin, karena Minho menjilat titik sensitif dilehernya. ternyata Minho tak jadi tidur karena aroma tubuh Taemin yang membuatnya tergoda. "a-apa yang enghh k-kaulakukan?" tanya Taemin, namun tak di hiraukan oleh Minho, dan lebih memilih melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Minho menggigit leher Taemin, kemudian menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan tanda merah di leher Taemin.

Setelah puas memberi Kissmark di sana-sini pada leher Taemin. Minho mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Taemin yang sekarang memerah.

.

.

.

"enghh…" lenguh Jaejoong, karena Yunho memilin nipplenya. Yunho membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jaejoong, dan menggigit kecil leher mulus Jaejoong. Kemudian, menghisapnya hinnga meninggalkan bercak merah.

Setelah puas memberi Kissmark pada leher Jaejoong. Yunho membelikkan tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya. Yunho sekarang dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Jaejoong. Mata doe yang sangat indah, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir cherry yang menggoda, yang membuat Yunho ingin melumatnya.

.

.

.

Se7en mengangkat dagu Changmin, dan kembali mendekatkan kepalanya ke Changmin. hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, Se7en memjamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Siwon memejamkan matanya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kibum. Hingga jarak bibirnya dan Kibum hanya beberapa senti.

Kris memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tao serta memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

Minho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Taemin dan menutup matanya kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Yunho Mendorong tengkuk Jaejoong mendekat kearah wajahnya Hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya.

Se7en,Siwon, Kris, Minho dan Yunho akan memcium uke mereka masing-masing. Kini jarak bibir mereka dan ukenya hanya sesenti saja. Sedikit lagi, bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Namun, suara laknat menggagalkan ciuman mereka?

"You gotta know han sungando neo eobsin salsu eobseo  
Cuz I know we better together"- ringtone Hp Se7en

"don't! don! modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh what is your mind "–Ringtone Hp Siwon

"Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous" – Ringtone Hp Kris

"Geobu hal su eopneun neoui maryeokeun Lucifer" Ringtone Hp Minho

"Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeoHae eo nal su eobseo I got you~ under my skin" – Ringtone Hp Yunho

"SHIT"! umpat mereka serempak.

TBC…

.

.

.

**Balas Reviews :**

**rie yunnie bear**** :****nie udah di lanjut,**** maaf ga bisa update cepat, ****palagi everyday dikarenakan otak beak yang sering macet. Gomowo untuk Reviewnya.**

**anin alurnerz : wonppa emang pervert. Ne nanti bakal di usahahin buat nc sibum. Kemungkinan untuk adegan nc bakal dibuat percouple tiap chapter.**

**TaeMinho : makasih atas pujiannya. Ne ini sudah dilanjut ko.**

**Ryu : Gomowo reviewnya**

**Guest : ne ini udah di lanjut ko**

**AnieJOY'ERS : mian ga bisa update kilat. Gomowo atas Reviewnya**

**Shim Yeonhae : ne ini udah di lanjut**

**Guest-shi : Gomowo Reviewnya ini udah muncul lanjtannya**

**WuFantastique Baby : kemungkinan para same ga bakal bunuh para uke. Mungkin bkal dijadiakan istri kali. Gomowo tas pujiannya dan reviewnya.**

**Tmbh dg lg chptr x byk2 :namu kamu unik ya, ne ini udah di lanjut ko**

**Guest : ne ini udah di lanjut**

**Capable Commander : gomowo ats masukannya, tapi tebakanmu salah Chingu, Chap ini ga ada ncnya maupun Chap depan nanti. Dari awal beak buat chap ini ga ada kepikiran untuk buat nc. Beak ga bakal protesko, malah mau ngucapin makasih untuk sarannya. untuk tata bahasa bakl di perbaiki lagi makasih tas reviewnya.**

**Me-fujoshi : maaf ga bisa update kilat, tapi ini sudah di lanjut ko Ne makasih atas semangatnya.**

**Hungrybirds : gomowo ats pujiannya, ini udah di lanjut ko. nc nya bakal di bikin para couple perchapter.**

**Meiryu : untuk adegan nc masih rahasia. Gomowo reviewnya**

**QUICKY : ne ini sudah di lanjut**

**stranger : Gomowo udah Review**

**Untuk yang login beak blas di pm. Untuk chap depan ga tau bakal update cepat atau ga, doain aja moga otak beak lancar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review pleassss**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Devil Dead

Rated : T ke M

Genre : Crime & Romance

Pairing : YunJae, SiBum, 2Min, KrisTao, Dan Se7Min.

Disclaimer : ide ini murni milik saya, cast nya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Summary : Devil Dead adalah sekelomppok pembunuh yang sangat kejam, dan mereka juga adalah perampok, dan selalu merempok di Arpatemen mewah dan kemudian membunuh semua orang yang tinggal di arpatemen. Lalu bagaimana kisah Jaejoong dan saudaranya setelah mereka bertemu dengan sekelompok Devil Dead.

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***HAPPY READING***

.

.

.

Se7en, Siwon, Kris, Minho dan Yunho akan memcium uke mereka masing-masing. Kini jarak bibir mereka dan ukenya hanya sesenti saja lagi. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Namun suara laknat menggagalkan ciuman mereka.

"You gotta know han sungando neo eobsin salsu eobseo  
Cuz I know we better together"- ringtone Hp Se7en

"don't! don! Modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh what is your mind "–Ringtone Hp Siwon

"Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous" – Ringtone Hp Kris

"Geobu hal su eopneun neoui maryeokeun Lucifer" Ringtone Hp Minho

"Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeoHae 2on al su eobseo I got you~ under my skin" – Ringtone Hp Yunho

"SHIT" umpat mereka serempak.

.

.

.

Terpaksa Se7en, Siwon, Kris, Minho, dan Yunho menjauhkan kepala mereka dengan para uke. Mereka benar-benar mengutuk oarang yang sudah menganggu acara mereka. Merekapun mengmbil ponsel mereka dan mengangkat telepon.

"Yoboseyo" ucap mereka serempak

"hei, kalian ada dimana? Kita harus pergi sekarang, karena para BlackJack akan tiba ditempat ini."

"hn!" jawab serempak Se7en, Siwon, Kris, Minho, dan Yunho singkat. Dan kemudian mematikan sambungannya. Sedangkan orang yang menelpon yaitu Yoochun menggerutu karena sambungannya di putus begitu saja.

Se7en menatap Changmin "kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi nanti manis?" ucap Se7en dan menarik tubuh changmin kepelukannya, kemudian Se7en menancapkan obat bius di leher Changmin.

Changmin mereasa kepalanya pening, dan pandangannya mulai mengabur dan setelahnya pandangannya gelap Dan changminpun pingsan.

Se7enpun mengangkat tubuh Changmin ala Bridal style, kemudian membawanya keluar. Dan tak lupa, memakai kembali topengnya.

.

.

.

Siwon memasukkan handphonenya kedalam kantong celanya. Kemudian menatap Kibum yang juga menatapnya, Siwon mengambil botol yang berisi cairan merah yang berada di sakunya. Kibum menatap Siwon bingung yang kini sedang meminum cairan Siwon, tapi Siwon tak menelan cairan itu.

Siwon menarik tangan Kibum kepelukannya kemudian memciumnya. Siwon meremas butt nya Kibum, "arghhh" membuat Kibum mengerang dan membuka mulutnya. Siwon tak menyenyiakan kesempat itu, Siwon memasukkan lidahnya serta cairan merah itu kedalam mulut Kibum.

Kibum mencoba mengembalikan cairan itu kepada siwon, hingga terjadilah aksi dorong lidah dan juga cairan. Dan tentu saja pemenangnya adalah Siwon dan terpaksa Kibum harus menelan cairannya.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap Kibum yang sekarang sedang terengah. Kibum mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya terasa sangat pening, tak lama pandangan Kibumpun gelap.

Kibum pingsan dalam pelukan Siwon. Ternyata cairan yang di telan Kibum adalah obat bius Dan cairan itu tak berpengaruh pada Siwon. Siwonpun mengangkat tubuh Kibum ala Bridal Style dan tak lupa untuk memakai kembali topengnya.

.

.

.

Setelah memasukan Touch screen kedalam saku celanya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang membetulkan pakaiannya akibat ulah Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. "kurasa kita akan melanjutkan permainan yang tadi nanti Boo." Ucap Yunho berbisik di kuping Jaejoong dan menghembuskan napasnya. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong merinding.

"mian Boo?" guman Yunho

Brukk

Jaejoong jatuh pingsan akibat Yunho memukul tengkuknya. Yunhopun mengangkat tubuh pingsan Jaejoong ala Bridal Style, namun sebelumnya Yunho lebih dulu mengambil sarung tangan yang sudah dia lepas tadi kemudian memakainya tak lupa juga untuk memakai kembali topengnya. Lalu baru mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Kris menghela napas karena dia gagal ingin mencium Tao, Krispun turun dari atas tubuh Tao. Kemudian menyelipkan tangannya kebawah tubuh Tao, kemudian mengangkatnya ala Bridal Style. Kris melangkahka kakinya keluar dari kamar. Kris melihat Minho dan Taemin yang sedang berdiri dekat sofa.

Tak lama Se7en, Siwon dan Yunho keluar dengan membawa korbannya dalam gendonaganya. Se7en, Siwon, Yunho, dan Kris menatap kearah Minho dan taemin, ternyata Minho tak membuat korbannya pingsan seperti yang lainnya.

Se7enpun dan lainnya tak memperdulikan alasan Minho yang tak membuat Korbannya pingsan Dan terus melangkah kearah pintu.

" Minho-ah kau urus sisanya?" ucap Uknow dan pergi melangkah

"ok... Hyung." Jawab Minho dan mengancungkan jempolnya. Yunhopun pergi menyusul yang lainnya, yang telah pergi lebih dulu. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa Minho dan Taemin.

"hei, mereka akan membawa kemana Hyung dan Dongsaengku?" tanya Taemin.

"mungkin kemarkas kami. Tapi, kau tenang saja mereka tidak akan membunuh Hyung dan Dongsaengmu kok." Jawab Minho. Entahlah Taemin agak ragu untuk mempercayai jawabannya Minho.

"terserah kau, mau mempercayainya atau tidak!" ucap Minho, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Apartemen Taemin.

Taemin yang melihat Minho pergipun menyusulnya, "hei, tunggu aku!" seru Taemin.

"kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Taemin yang telah berhasil menyusul Minho dengan susah payah.

"..."

Minho hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taemin dan memilih tetap berjalan. Taemin yang pertanyaannya tidak di jawab Minho, mempoutkan bibirnya.

Brukk

Taemin menabrak pungggung Minho, karena Minho yang berhenti tiba-tiba. "appo... yaa! kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" tanya Taemin sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sakit akibat menabrak punggung Minho.

Minto tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Taemin, dan malah balik bertanya. "kau mau ikut aku ke dalam, atau tetap disini?" tanya Minho yang kini telah menghadap Taemin.

Taemin menatap pintu yang berada dibelakang Minho. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Minho. "emm... aku berada disini saja deh" Jawab Taemin.

Minho yang telah mendengar jawaban Taemin, membalikan badannya kemudian membuka pintu yang telah lebih dulu dia oleskan pasta gigi yang mengandung bahan kimia yang dapat melelehkan benda keras.

Krettt

Minho mendorong pintu itu dengan kakinya. Minhopun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam, meninggalkan Taemin yang sendirian di depan pintu.

Taemin menatap kesekelilingnya yang entah mengapa suananya jadi sangat mencekam, dan membuatnya takut. "hei! Tunggu aku" seru Taemin dan menyusul Minho masuk kedalam.

"kenapa kau masuk kedalam? Bukankah kau memilih ingin di luar." Tanya Minho pada Taemin yang telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"aku berubah pikiran, di luar sangat menyeramkan." Jawab Taemin

.

.

.

Bruk

"yaa! Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba lagi." Seru Taemin sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sakit lagi akibat menabrak punggung Minho.

"ssstt jangan berisik" ucap Minho menyuruh Taemin untuk diam, Taeminpun menurut dan langsung diam

Sedangkan di dalam kamar terdapat dua orang, yang satu Namja dan satu nya lagi Yeoja. Sang Yeoja melepaskan ciumannya karena mendengar suara ribut dari luar. "joonhh... h-hentikanhh..." ucap sang yeoja menghentikan aksi sang namja yang di panggilnya joon, yang sedang menciumi lehernya.

Joon yang nama lengkapnya adalah Lee Joon , menghentikan aksinya dan menatap sang Yeoja kesal. " wae Nicole Baby kenapa di hentikan?" tanya Joon.

" kau tak dengar ada suara ribut di luar?"

"jinjja tapi, aku tak mendengar suara apapun. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja baby, sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Joon kembali ingin memcium Nicole. Namun suara yang keras mengagetkan mereka.

Prankkk

Joon dan Nicole langsung menatap kearah pintu. Sedangkan di luar kamar Minho mentap tajam Taemin yang telah menabrak pas bunga dan membuatnya hancur. Sedangkan Taemin menggumankan kata maaf, Minho pun menghela napas.

"siapa disana!" teriak Joon, kemudian turun dari ranjang, dan mengambil celana panjangnya kemudian memakainya. Joon melangkah kearah pintu yang di ikuti Nicole dibelakangnya, yang juga telah memakai pakaiannya akibat acara ranjang mereka tadi.

Krett

Joon membuka pintu, dan melihat pecahan kaca yang berserakan di depan pintu kamarnya. "Kau!" seru Nicole sambil menunjuk Taemin . Joonpun mengkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah yang di tunjuk Nicole. Joon meliahat seorang namja cantik yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"kau, kenapa ada disini?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa noona ada di sini dan siapa namja itu?" tunjuk Taemin kepada Joon

"itu bukan urusanmu anak kecil."

"apa Noona berselingkuh? Ckk jadi benar dugaanku selam ini, kau memang bukan wanita baik-baik."

"jaga ucapanmu anak kecil!" marah Nicole

"memang benarkan, kau kira aku selama ini tak tau sifat busukmu itu. Kau memanfaatkan Key Hyung hanya untuk ketenaranmu sajakan. Kemudian setelah kau sudah terkenal kau akan membuangnya. Kau memang wanita jalang dan menjijikan.!"

Nicole semakin marah karena ucapan Taemin. Nicolepun berjalan kearah Taemin hingga jarak antara mereka hanya beberapa langkah. "asal kau tau, aku dan Key sudah lama putus. dan bukan aku yang memetuskannya tapi dia yang telah memutuskanku. Jadi jaga ucapanmu anak kecil?"

Minho yang melihat jarak Nicole dan Taemin mendengus kesal. " berhenti memanggilku anak kecil wanita jalang!" teriak Taemin marah. Sebenarnya Taemin sangat benci dengan wanita yang berada di depannya ini, karena wanita ini Key Hyung yang sangat dicintainya menghilang entah kemana.

**Plakkkk**

Nicole menampar pipi Taemin hingga memerah. " bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjaga ucapanmu bocah, jadi rasakan itu!" ucap Nicole

Minho yang melihat itu langsung menarik rambut Nicole. " Argghhh!" teriak Nicole kesakitan rasanya rambutnya ingin lepas dari kepalanya karena Minho menriknya sangat Kuat. Minho menghempaskan Nicole kearah dinding.

**Bughhh **

Joon langsung menghampiri Nicole, "yaa, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Joon. Minho yang mendengar Joon berteriak kepadanya menjadi marah, karena Minho tak suka ada yang berteriak kepadanya. Minho melemparkan sebuah pisau kecil kearah Joon dan tepat mengenai mata sebelah kanan Joon.

Arrgghhh!

Teriak Joon kesakiatan dan melepaskan pisau yang menancap di matanya. Crottt darah merembas keluar dari mata Joon. Minho menyeringai senang melihat itu. Sedangkan Taemin hanya berdiri tegang melihat itu dan ingin muntah karena melihat darah yang begitu banyak keluar dari mata Joon.

Joon berdiri dan melangkah kearah Minho kemudian ingin memukul Minho, namun sayang Minho sudah lebih dulu menembakkan peluru kearah Joon dan tepat mengenai jantungnya.

Brughh

Tubuh Joon jatuh kelantai dengan mata yang terbuka. Nicole yang melihat Joon yang telah mati mencoba untuk kabur dengan merangkak.

Minho yang melihat Nicole akan kabur langsung mendekati Nicole kemudian menginjak kakinya.

Arghhhh!

Jerit Nicole, karena kakinya diinjak Minho sangat keras dan menyebabkan pergelangan kakinya patah. " a-aku mohon lepaskan..." mohon Nicole dan menitikan air matanya. Minho membalikan tubuh Nicole menghadapnya.

"hiks a-aku mohon jangan bunuh aku..." mohon Nicole lagi. Namun Minho tak memedulikan permohonan Nicole. Minho mengambil tangan sebelah kanan Nicole dan menyeringai mengerikan dibalik topengnya kemudian Minho memotong pergelangan tangan Nicole.

Arghhhh!

Teriak Nicole dan Darah yang merembas keluar hingga kelantai. Minho melemparkan potongan tangan Nicole kesembarang arah. "itu akibat kau telah berani menampar pipi kekasihku!" ucap Minho dingin sedangkan Taemin tak mendengarkan perkataan Minho karana dia sedang Muntah melihat adegan itu.

Minho menatap kearah sebuah samurai yang tergantung di dekat dinding kamar. Minho melngkah dan mengambil samurai itu lalu dia kembali melangkah ketempat Nicole. "h-hei apa yang akan k-kau lakukan?" tanya Taemin takut karena Minho sedang mengangkat pedangnya keatas.

"kau lihat saja!" jawab Minho menyeringai mengerikan

Crashhhh

Ternyata Minho menebaskan pedang itu ketubuh Nicole Hingga membuat dada Nicole terbelah dan menyebabkan organ tubuhnya terlihat.

Argghhhh

Jerit Nicole dan tak lama Nicolepun mati denagn mata yang terbuka karena kehabisan darah. Minho memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tubuh Nicole mencari jantung Nicole kemudian menarik jantungnya keluar. Minho menatap jantung yang beradia di tangannya kemudian meremasnya Hingga pecah.

Hoekkk

Taemin kembali muntah kerean perbuatan Minho yang membunuh korbannya denagn tragis. Taemin tak menyangka akan melihat secara langsung pembunuhan tragis ini, karena selama ini dia hanya mendengar dari temannya dan hanya menonton film saja itupun saat adegan pembunuhan dia akan langsung menutup kedua matanya. Setelah Taemin Muntah diapun pingsan.

Brukkkk

Minho yang mendengar bunyi memalingkan tubuhnya dan melihat Taemin yang pingsan. "yah pingsan..." Minhopun melangkahkan kakinya kearah Taemin kemudian mengangkatnya ala Bridal Style. Merekapun keluar dari aparteman itu.

.

.

.

Minho sudah keluar dari gedung mewah itu dan dia sudah di tunggu oleh anak buahnya. "apa semua sudah beres?" tanya Minho dingin

"nde semua sudah beres Master!" jawab salah satu anak buahnya yang bernama Onew dan hanya diangguki Minho.

Minho melanghkah kearah mobil Sport berwarna hitam. Minho menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membuka pintu mobil, lalu Minhopun memasukkan Taemin kedalam mobil kemudian menutup pintunya. Sedangkan dia berjalan kearah pintu sebelahnya yang sudah dibukakan oleh anak buahnya. Minhopun masuk kedalam mobil sportnya dan melaju pergi dari tempat itu dan di iringi mobil anak buahnya.

tak lama Devil Ded pergi datanglah Blak Jack, mereka adalah anggota FBI rahasia yang di khususkan menangkap penjahat tingkat atas.

"semua cepat masuk!" perintah ketua mereka yaitu Orion, yang memilki kewarganegaraan China.

Semuanya yang mendengar perintak ketua mereka langsung masuk kedalam dan melihat mayat-mayat yang mati dengan mengenaskan. Mereka berpencar mencari apakah ada korban yang masih selamat, atau mungkin mereka bisa menemukan para Devil Dead yang masih tertinggal.

.

.

.

"bagaimana apakah ada korban yang selamat atau barang bukti?" tanya Orion.

"tidak ada semua yang tinggal disini mati dan tidak ada satupun barang bukti yang tertinggal!" jawab Yongguk

"Shit! rupanya kita terlambat lagi" umpat Orion

"hei Aiden kau mau pergi kemana!" teriak Jonghyun yang melihat temannya pergi berlari entah kemana.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

**Thanks to :**

89, Himawari Ezuki,

stranger, Tymagh, yunteukwon,

Hikari Vongola, FiAndYJ, thepaendeo,

Kim Eun Seob, rie yunnie bear,

Lanjuttmbh dg chptr x byk2, kwonlee1812,

miszshanty05, ichigo song,

Lylyda, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic,

Jung Min Ah, IwakMatiDalamBanyu,

Capable Commander, Riyoung Kim,

nandamahjatia97, MrsPark6002, BumMinnie3,

, insun taeby, CheftyClouds


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Devil Dead

Rated : T ke M

Genre : Crime & Romance

Pairing : YunJae, SiBum, 2Min, KrisTao, Dan Se7Min.

Disclaimer : ide ini murni milik saya, cast nya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Summary : Devil Dead adalah sekelomppok pembunuh yang sangat kejam, dan mereka juga adalah perampok, dan selalu merempok di Arpatemen mewah dan kemudian membunuh semua orang yang tinggal di arpatemen. Lalu bagaimana kisah Jaejoong dan saudaranya setelah mereka bertemu dengan sekelompok Devil Dead.

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL

Masih adakah yang ingat dengan ff ini * **gaa ada**! * pundung dipelukan yesung, dilempar panci sama wookie. Mian reader Baek updatenya lama karena beberapa alasan yang yang sangat panjang. Baek nerima masukan tapi bukan Bash maupun Flame ya. Dan jangan lupa untuk ninggalin review biar baek semangat ngelanjutinnya. Sekian dulu dari baek mian kalo ada beberapa typos yang masih bertebaran dan bahasa yang sulit dimengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***HAPPY READING***

.

.

.

Jonghyun yang melihat temannya Aiden tiba-tiba berlari ingin mengejarnya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Orion. Jonghyun menatap ketuanya meminta penjelasan mengapa tangannya ditahan."biarkan saja..." ucap Orion memandang Jonghyun, "tapi?"

Tinuuu...tunuuu...tinuuu...

Diluar terdengar bunyi sirene mobil polisi dan ambulance. Para polisi dan tim medis segera memasuki gedung apartement SM dan mengevakuasi para korban. Sedang kan para Blackjack pergi dari tempat itu dan menyerahkan sisa kepada polisi, karena mereka masih ada yang harus dikerjakan dan harus melaporkan kepada kemondan mereka.

.

.

Aiden menatap keluar jendela dan melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dibawah sana. Tanpa babibu lagi Aiden langsung berlari, menghiraukan teriakkan Jonghyun. Aiden berlari kearah belakang Apartement, saat dia telah sampai dia mendengar suara seseorang. Aiden mencari asal suara dan dia melihat seseorang yang sedang mengelus seekor anjing.

"hei anjing manis mengapa kau berada di tempat ini?" tanya orang itu sambil mengelus anjing yang berwarna putih yang berukuran sedikit besar. Orang itu memakai topeng kucing dan pakainnya anggota devil dead.

Aiden melangkah mendekati oarang itu dengan mengendap-endap. Anchovy yang merasa ada seseorang yang sedang melangkah mendekati nya. Menyuruh anjing itu untuk pergi, setelah anjing itu pergi dia bangkit duduknya dan mengambil sebuah belati.

Wushh

Anchovy melemparkan belati itu kearah Aiden, namun berhasil Aiden hindari. Anchovy kembali melemparkan belati kearah Aiden dan lagi-lagi belatinya berhasil di hindari oleh Aiden. Anchovy kembali ingin melemparkan Aiden dengan belati namun sayang belatinya sudah habis. Anchovy mengumpat dalam hati, kemudian dia kabur. "hei, jangan lari kau!" teriak Aiden dan berlari menyusul Anchovy.

Anchovy terus berlari semakin masuk kedalam pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di sekitarnya. Aiden berhasil mengejar Anchovy kemudian langsung menarik kerah belakangnya.

Anchovy kerah bajunya yang di tarik Aiden membalikan badannya kemudian melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah Aiden Namun berhasil di tangkis Aiden. **Brukk!** Anchovy menendang perut Aiden dan berhasil membuat Aiden tersungkur.

Aiden meringis sakit, kemudian Aiden bangkit dan langsung menyerang Anchovy. Aiden melayangkan pukulan kewajah Anchovy, namun belum sampai mengenai wajahnya? **Dughh!** Anchovy lebih dulu menyerangnya hingga meneyebabkan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Aiden menyeka darah dibibirnya, Aiden menatap Ancovy kemudian berlari kearahnya. Aiden menendang Anchovy namun kakinya berhasil ditahan, Aiden melayangkan pukulan kearah Anchovy meskipun salah satu kakinya ditahan, anchovy yang melihat aiden ingin memukulnya, mengarahkan tangan yang satunya untuk menangkap tangannya aiden. Tapi belum sampai di menangkap tangannya Aiden?

**Duaghhh... Brukkk!**

Tiba-tiba Aiden melayangkan kaki yang satunya kewajah Anchovy, menyebabkan anchovy terjatuh dan membuat topeng dibagian kanannya retak. Aiden menegluarkan smirknya karena sudah berhasil memukul Anchovy.

"shit..." umpat Anchovy yang merasakan sakit dibagian pipi kanannya. Anchovy mencoba bangun, namun belum sempat dia berdiri tiba-tiba Aiden menendang perutnya. **Dugghh! Brukk!** Anchony kembali tersungkur.

Sebelum Anchovy kembali bangun Aiden langsung memduduki perut Anchovy. Dughh!... Duagkk... Aiden memukul wajah Anchovy membabi buta, menyebabkan Topeng yang di pakai Anchovy terlepas akibat pukulan tadi.

Aiden kembali ingin melayangkan pukulannya, namun dia tertegun melihat wajah Anchovy yang sanagt manis dan cantik meskipun wajahnya agak babak belur namun itu tak mengurangkan kecantikannya.

Aiden menatap wajah Anchovy intens, lihatlah mata yang sipit itu, pipi yang agak chabi, hidung yang mancung, bibir kissable, serta rahang yang tegas namun itu malah membuatnya menjadi cantik. Aiden benar-benar terpesona pada sosok yang berada dibawahnya ini.

Anchovy yang melihat Aiden sedang lengah mendorong tubuh Aiden menyebabkan Aiden terjatuh, Anchovy yang sudah terlepas dari Aiden langsung lari. Aiden hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Anchovy.

"Nae-ga sarang-han S. P. Y. Keunyeoreul chocha day and night

Jabhil -deut jabhiji anha keurimjacheoreom butjiman" tiba-tiba ponsel Donghae berbunyi, diapun mengambil touch screenya lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"yoboseo.."

" Donghae-ah kau ada dimana? Cepat kembali kemarkas komandan mencarimu."

"nde Hyung aku akan segera kembali." Donghae memutuskan sambungannya lalu memasukkan kemabali ponselnya. Donghae berdiri dari duduknya lalu membersihkan celananya yang agak sedikit kotor, setelah itu diapun pergi namun sebelum itu dia mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata adalah topengnya Anchovy yang tertinggal.

.

.

.

Anchovy terus berlari, hingga dia meihat sebuah mobil didepannya. Anchovypun mempercepat larinya lalu dia langsung membuka mobil itu dan duduk didalamnya. "kau lama sekali Hyukjae-ah!" ucap Junsu menatap Hyukjae yang terengah sambil menjalankan mobilnya menuju markas mereka. dia juga adalah salah satu anggota Devil Dead.

"mian hah hah tadi ada urusan sebentar hah hah." Jawab Hyukjae sambil terengah

"hei Hyuk dimana topengmu?" tanya Junsu memandang Hyukjae melalui kaca, Hyukjae yang tersadar bahwa dirinya tak lagi memakai topeng nampak kaget, dan dia baru ingat bahwa tadi topengnya terlepas akiabat pukulan Aiden. "aaaahh eotteokhae topeng ku ketinggalan!" teriak Hyukjae panik

"aish dasar ceroboh, bagaimana kalau para Blackjack menemukan topengmu!"

"Junsu-ah kita harus kembali"

"itu tak mungkin kita harus segera kembali kemarkas tadi U-Know Hyung sudah menghungiku untuk cepat datang."

"lalu bagaimana dengan topengnya?"

"molla? Makanya jadi orang jangan ceroboh." Hyukjae yang mendengar perkataannya Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi perkataan Junsu memeng benar dia sangat ceroboh dan pelupa.

.

.

.

"eunghhh..."

Lenguh Jaejoong yang sudah mulai sadar, Jaejoong mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat, lalu mengerjapkan doe eyesnya beberapa kali. "kau sudah bangun Boo?" tanya Yunho yang tepat berda di sampingnya, tubuhnya menghadap kearah Jaejoong dan sebelah tangannya menyangga kepalanya memandang Jaejoong lapar.

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara bassnya yunho tersentak, lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dengan perasaan takut-takut. Jaejoong melihat yunho yang sedang tersenyum manis kepanya, namun menurutnya itu senyuman ahjussi-ahjussi mesum.

Yunho mengulurka tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Jaejoong, naum belum sempat dia menyentuhnya, Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya kesamping menjauhi Yunho. Yunho yang melihat itu juga menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menggeser tubuhnya karena tubuhnya terlalu dekat dengan Yunho. Yunho juga kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Yunho, dan Yunho tidak tinggal diam dia jua terus mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Jaejoong.

"Boo... berhentilah menggeser tubuhmu nanti kamu bisa jat-,..."

Brukkk!

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu terjatuh dari ranjang. "appo..." ringis Jaejoong, Yunho yang melihat wajah kesakitan Jaejoong yang menurutnya lucu menjadi tertawa.

"yaa! Berhenti tertawa...!" seru Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya cherry nya

"hahaha... baiklah aku akan berhenti tertawa. Sekarang ayo bangun." Ucap Yunho yang sudah berhenti tertawa lalu dia duduk dipinggir ranjang king sizenya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jaejoong bangun.

Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Yunho, setelah berhasil bangun dari jatuhnya tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong. Menyebabkan Jaejoong jatuh kepangkuannya, Yunho langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. "y-ya...a-apa yang kau lakukan"

"memeluk dirimu apalagi."

"yaa! Lepaskan!" Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangan Yunho dari tubuhnya namun tidak berhasil. Malah pelukan Yunho semakin erat, membuat Jaejoong memilih pasrah, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Jaejoong nampak gugup, bahkan wajahnya memerah karena wajahnya begitu dekat dangan Yunho. Mata musang Yunho menatap dalam ke doe eyesnya Jaejoong membuat degup Jantung Jaejoong melaju dengan cepat. "kau lapar...?" tanya Yunho

"anni" jawab Jaejoong namun tidak dengan perutnya yang berbunyi minta untuk di isi. Jaejoong menunduk kan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah karana malu, Jaejoong merutuki perutnya yang berbunyi.

Sedangkan Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, "baiklah aku akan mengambil makanan dulu." Ucap Yunho lalu memindahkan Jaejoong yang duduk dipangkuannya ke ranjang. "aku pergi dulu, kau jangan kemana-kemana tetap disini ok." Lalu Yunho berdiri dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut, Jaejoong tersentak kemudian langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho yang tersenyum dengan tulus.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Jaejoong kembali berdetak namun kali ini semakin cepat, bahkan Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah karena melihat Yunho yang begitu tampan saat tersenyum. Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Jaejoong lalu berbalik kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dengan degup Jantung yang masih berdetak cepat dan wajah yang memerah.

Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya, "aish ada apa denganku, kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat? Apa aku terkena penyakit? Tapi itu tak mungkin akukan selalu menjaga kesehatanku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku..." ucap Jaejoong lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang ukurannya bisa dikatakan sangat besar, dinding yang berwarna putih, LCD layar sentuh yang berukuran 42 inc, AC yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi dingin, di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi, diatas meja itu terdapat sebuah komputer, dan masih banyak lagi barang-barang mewah yang terdapat dikamar tersebut.

Disebuah ranjang king size yang juga berwarna putih, terdapat seorang namja manis yang sedang menggeliat Namja tersebut adalah Changmin.

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping membuat dirinya sedikit lagi hampir terjatuh. **Krettt **tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Orang tersebut adalah sang pemilik kamar yaitu Se7en.

Se7en melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah nampan yang berisi beberapa makanan. Changmin mendengus menciuman bau makanan yang begitu lezat, Changminpun mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Kemudian dia bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan menajamkan indra penciumnya untuk mencari asal bau makan tersebut. Sedangkan Se7en berjalan menuju kemeja yang terletak didekat jendela, namun tiba-tiba punggungnya ditabrak oleh seseorang.

Brukkk

"appo..." ringis Chanmin yang menubruk punggung Se7en dan membuatnya terbangun, nampan yang dibawa Se7en hampir saja jatuh karena tubrukkan Changmin.

Se7en membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin yang sedang mengusap hidung mancungnya yang terasa nyeri. "kau sudah bangun Minku" ucap se7en lembut.

Changmin yang mendengar suara Se7en entah mengapa menjadi kesal, mungkin karena insiden di Apartementnya. "bukan urusanmu! Dan siapa lagi itu Minku?" sarkatis Changmin menatap Se7en tajam.

Sse7en hanya menghela napas dengan nada bicara yang dikeluarkan Changmin. "Minku itu adalah kau, itu aku ambil dari nama mu shim changmin."

"ka-kau bagaiman bisa tau namaku?" ucap Changmin kaget padahal dia tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya.

"oh itu... aku tau dari dompetmu yang terjatuh saat aku ingin memasukkanmu kedalam mobil" jawab Se7en

Se7en membalikkan tubuhnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Setelah sampai di meja, Se7en meletakkan nampannya di atas meja kemudian kembali mentap Changmin yang masih berdiri dan menatap kearahnya lebih tepatnya kerah makanan yang terletak diatas meja.

"kau lapar Minku?" tanya Se7en, Changmin tersentak mendegar suara Se7en lalu mengalihkan padangannya ke Se7en yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

"aku tidak lapar!" jawab Changmin dingin, bohong kalau dirinya bilang tidak lapar, malah sebaliknya cacing-cacing yang berada diperutnya meraung-raung untuk segera diberi makanan.

"kau serius tidak mau makan?"

"nde aku serius, aku tidak lapa-"

Kryukkkk!

Belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang aneh dan keras. Wajah Changmin langsung memerah karena malu dan tambah memerah lagi saat Se7en yang mencoba menahan tawanya.

Changmin yang sangat malu membalikkan tubuhya dan berjalan kepintu, belum sempat Changmin memegang ganggang pintu seseorang sudah lebih dulu menariknya, lalu menyeretnya kearah meja.

Se7en sang pelaku penyeretan langsung segera mendudukan Changmin kekursi. "makanlah aku tau kau lapar. Dan jangan membantah!" Se7en berjalan kebangku yang berada didepan changmin, namun sebelum itu dia lebih dulu mengusap rambaut halus Changmin dengan lembut.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Setelah mengucapkan itu Changmin membalikkan piring yang berada didepannya lalu mengisinya dengan nasi dan beberapa mekanan yang lainnya, lalu memakannya dengan lahab.

Se7en yang melihat Changmin memakan dengan lahab hanya tersenyum, Se7en tidak menyentuh makanannya dan lebih memilih melihat Changmin makan.

Changmin sudah menyelesaikan makannya, Changmin yang merasa ditatap mendongakkan kepalanya lalu melihat Se7en yang belum menyentuh makanannya. "kau tidak makan...?"

"aku sudah kenyang."

"kalau begitu, bolehkah makanan itu untukku..?" tanya Changmin dan sedikit mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya agar Se7en mau memberikan makanannya kepadanya, karena sujujurnya perutnya masih lapar. Padahal dia sudah mengahabiskan semua makanan diatas meja kecuali makanan yang berada dipiring Se7en.

"hn, ini untukmu.." Se7en memberikan makanannya kepada Changmin dan disambut Changmin dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

.

.

"ahh kenyangnya..." kata Changmin sambil mengusap perutnya yang agak membuncit. "a-aa-"

"panggil aku Se7en" kata S7en yang melihat Changmin kebingungan ingin menyebut namanya apa.

"baikalah Se7en-sshi kau tau sekarang aku berada dimana? Dan apa kau tau dimana Hyung dan Dongsaengku?" tanya Changmin yang kembali menatap Se7en tajam.

"Kau berada dikamarku, sedangkan saudaramu berada ditempat temanku." Jawab Se7en sambil meminum anggur merah.

"cepat tunjukkan tempatnya!" perintah Changmin yang sudah berdiri.

"aka takkan memberitahumu."

Changmin yang mendengar ucapan se7en bejalan kearah Se7en lalu langsung menari kerah bajunya. "cepat katakan dimana Hyung dan Dongsaengku! Kalu tidak aku akan membunuhmu!"

"kau takkan bisa membunuhku minku." Changmin yang geram segera melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Se7en, namun apa yang ia dapat bukannya berhasil meninju wajah Se7en. Changmin malah berada didalam pelukannya Se7en dengan bibir yang dilumat oleh Se7en.

Changmin memberontak mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Se7en, dan tentu saja berontakkannya itu takkan berhasil, karena Changmin kalah kuat dari Se7en meskipun tingginya sedikit melebihi Se7en.

Changmin yang sudah mulai lelah berhenti memberontak dan tubuhnya semakin lelah karena rangsangan yang Se7en berikan. Diapun hanya bisa pasrah apa yang akan nanti Se7en lalukukan.

Se7en melepaskan ciumannya lalu memandang changmin yang terengah dengan saliva yang mengalir dari dua belah bibir plum itu. Se7en menggendong Changmin bridal style lalu meletakkannya di rangjang king size yang berada diruangan itu.

Changmin menutup matanya dengan erat karena Se7en kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, Changmin tersentak karena yang dipikirkannya ternyata salah, ternyata Se7en tak mencium Changmin, melainkan membenarkan bantal yang berada di bawah kepala changmin lalu meletakkan kepala Changmin, agar nanti leher Changmin tidak sakit.

Se7en menyelimuti Changmin hingga sebatas dada, "kau istrirahatlah dulu, karena setelah ini kau akan banyak mengeluarkan tenaga." Bisik Se7en tepat telinga Changmin, lalu Se7en mencium kening Changmin lembut kemudian se7en keluar dari kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan Changmin sendirian dikamar yang luas dan mewah itu.

TBC...

Baek nambahin couple baru yaitu HAEHYUK COUPLE. Dan untuk couple lainnya bakal dilanjut di chap depan. Tapi mungkin chap depan bakal update lama lagi deh kayanya, karena baek mau nyiapin diri untuk ulangan kenaikan kelas, jadi mianhae nde kalau chap selanjutnya bakal lama. Dan jangn lupa untuk ninggalan Review.

.

Q : itu joon MBLAQ bukan? kalo iya koq dibunuh sich?

A : ne itu memang Joonppa, kalau untuk masalh itu karena Joonppa berteriak kepada Minhoppa jadi membuat Minhoppa marah, karena Minhoppa itu paling ga suka ada yang berteriak kepadnya. jadi deh tu Joonppa dibunuh.

.

.

.

Thank to :

**Lylyda, paprikapumpkin, CheftyClouds, merryistanti, Kim Eun Seob,Tymagh, kim shion, Lanjut,Cindyshim, insun taeby, Jung Min Ah, FiAndYJ, NB, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, irengiovanny, nandamahjatia97, Yunho, Polaris118, Rie Yunnie Bear, BumMinnie3, Woles, jennychan, kagami-chan, FaMinhyuk.**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Devil Dead

Rated : T ke M

Genre : Crime & Romance

Pairing : YunJae, SiBum, 2Min, KrisTao, Dan Se7Min.

Disclaimer : ide ini murni milik saya, cast nya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL, Typos bertebaran.

.

.

.

.

% HAPPY READING %

.

.

.

.

"unghhh ..." Taemin yang mulai sadar dari pingsannya mencoba membuka matanya.

"kau sudah sadar Taeminnie...?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang memiliki mata seperti kucing, kulit putih mulus dan rambutnya berwarna pirang menatap Taemin.

Taemin yang mendengar suara namja cantik tadi tersentak kaget, karena dia kenal betul dengan suara ini. Taemin langsung membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya diranjang dengan tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya sedikit pening.

"aish kau ini jangan bangun tiba-tiba begitu!" seru namja cantik tadi, sambil memukul kepala Taemin pelan, sedangkan Taemin yang kepalanya dipukul tidak merasa marah malah sebaliknya dia langsung memeluk namja cantik yang memukul kepalanya tadi.

"Hyungie! Benarkah kau Key Hyungie...?" tanya Taemin sambil menitikkan air matanya, dia benar-benar merindukkan sosok yang masih dipeluknya ini yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Hyungnya sendiri bahkan dia juag sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eomma.

Key yang merasa bahunya basah membalas pelukan Taemin dan mengusap punggung Taemin dengan lembut. "uljima... nde ini aku key" jawab key lalu melepaskan pelukannnya pada Taemin dan menghapus air mata Taemin yang masih mengalir dengan derasnya.

"aish kenapa kau cengeng sekali sih, padahal eomma sudah sering bilangkan padamu untuk jangan pernah menangis dan menjadi namja yang kuat."

"hikss mian Hyung." Jawab Taemin yang masih sesegukkan

"aish panggil aku eomma Taeminnie...!"

"ne eomma."

"apa kau baik-baik saja minnie...?"

"ne minnie baik-baik saja." Setelahnya mereka saling terdiam mambuat ruangan menjadi sunyi, Key sedang bingung memikirkan bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Taemin. Sedangkan Taemin sedang bingung sebenarnya dia sedang berada dimana dan mengapa malah ada Key disini, seingatnya dia bersama namja yang mengerikan yang sudah membunuh Nicole, Taemin yang mengingat kejadian itu jadi ingin muntah kembali.

"eomma!"

"Taeminnie!"

Pangil Key dan Taemin bersamaan, " kau duluan Minnie-ah..." ucap Key

"emm... key eomma sebenarnya Minnie berada dimana? dan mengapa ada Key eomma disini?"

"kau sedang berada dimarkas Devil Dead lebih tepatnya berada dikamar si frogi. Dan mengapa aku berada disini, itu karena aku juga adalah salah satu anggota Devil Dead." Taemin yang mendengar jawaban Key kaget dan melototkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Key tadi.

Bagaimana bisa orang yang sangat dikenalnya bahkan orang yang sering dia panggil eomma ternyata adalah salah satu anggota pembunuh yang saat ini sedang di incar oleh polisi. " ba-bagaimana bi-bisa..?"

Key menghela napas berat sebelum menjelaskan semuanya kepada Taemin yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. "sebenarnya sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah menjadi anggota Devil Dead. Kau tau Taemin alasan aku berada disini bergabung dengan Devil Dead adalah untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang sudah membunuh keluargaku hingga menyebabkan aku hidup sebatang kara." Jelas Key dengan pandangan yang penuh hasrat untuk balas dendam dan tersbesit rasa sedih dari kedua matanya mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya harus hidup sendiri didunia yang keras ini.

Taemin yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget, setau dia kedua orang tua Key meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil . "tapi Hyung bukannya keluarga Hyung meninggal karena kecelakan?"

"anni Minnie keluargaku sengaja dibunuh oleh orang yang iri kepada kesuksesan orang tuaku. Dan kau tau siapa pembunuhnya? Ternyata dia adalah pamanku yang bersengkongkol dengan orang tua nicole yang ternyata musuh bisnis kedua orang tuaku. Dan karena itulah aku ingin membunuh keluarga nicole dan pamanku, yang juga tinggal di gedung apartementmu. Tapi karena ada sesuatu, aku tak bisa melakukannya jadi aku menyuruh si Minho untuk membunuh nicole berseta dengan pamanku."

"mwo... tapi eomma kenapa kalian membunuh orang yang tak bersalah juga, kalau tujuan kalian ingin balas dendam dan mengapa kalian juga mengambil harta mereka?"

"sebenarnnya kami juga tidak ingin membunuh orang-orang yang tak bersalah, tapi kau taukan bagaimana sifat manuasia yang tidak dapat dipercaya, bila kami tak membunuhnya kami pasti dilaporkan. Meskipun kami sudah membungkamnnya. Dan mengapa kami juga mengambil harta mereka, itu untuk kami gunakan membeli senjata. Meskipun orang-orang yang bergabung dengan Devil dead adalah kalangan orang atas tapi kami tak bisa menggunakan harta kami."

"tapi eomma-"

"kau banyak bicara bocah!"

Belum sempat Taemin menyelesaikan bicaranya, seseorang telah lebih dulu memotongnnnya dan ternyata pelakunya adalah si Minho yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu.

"aku bukan bocah tau!" seru Taemin dan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat key yang berada didekatnya menjadi gemas dan menyubit kedua pipi tembem Taemin Hingga Taemin mengaduh kesakitan. "Yaa... key eomma appo!"

Keypun melepaskan cubitannya, Taemin langsung mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah. "hey kucing betina kau dicari Onew Hyung tadi." Kata Minho

"yaa yang sopan pada Hyungmu!" seru Key dan memberikan deatglare ke Minho. Sedangkan Minho tak takut dengan deatglarean nya Key dan malah acuh, membuat Key jadi geram.

Key yang ingin memarahi Minho tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba seseorang datang. "rupanya disini kau chagiya, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana dan seharusnnya kau istrirahat bukannya pergi dari kamar. Kau lupa apa yang dikatakan Ji hyo noona bahwa kau harus banyak istrirahat karena kandunganmu masih lemah chagi." Ucap Onew Khawatir dan berjalan kearah Key dan Taemin lalu memeluk tubuh Key.

"aku hanya ingin menemui Taemin yeobo dan bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu kau mau membuat uri baby tidak bisa bernapas hah."

"hehehe mianhae..."

Sedangkan Taenin mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena percakapan Onkey hingga dia membuka suaranya. " Key eomma sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Taemin

"MWO! key kau punya anak dari namja lain?!" seru Onew kaget karena ucapan Taemin dan baru sadar bahwa ada orang lain juga ditempat ini.

Pletakkk!

"kau ini bicara apa, dia adalah sahabatku yang kuanggap sebagi dongsaengku sekaligus anakku. Dan mana mungkin aku selingkuh sedangkan aku hanya mencintaimu seorang." Ucap Key

"syukurlah... kukira kau selingkuh dan aku juga mencintaimu chagiya" sahut Onew dan mencium bibir Key.

"hey hey lakukan itu dikamar kalian!" seru Minho, Onewpun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Minho kesal karena mengganggau saja, sedangkan Taemin hanya bengong melihat kejadian tadi, karena ia belum pernah melihat orang yang berciuman karena hyung-hyungnya yang overprotektif kepadanya dan Tao. Dan ngomong- ngomong soal Tao bagaimna keadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Tao masih terbaring di atas ranjang karena belum sadar dan saat ini sedang diperiksa oleh seorang dokter, sedangkan Kris yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang Tao berbaring mendang Tao Khawatir karena sampai sekarng Tao masih belum sadar.

Kahi nama dokter yang memeriksa Tao yang juga sekaligus anggota Devil Dead sudah selesai memeriksa dan juga mengobati luka Tao. " Noona bagaimana keadaannya ?" tanya Kris.

Plukkk!

"yaa appo Noona kenapa memukulku?!" seru Kris yang mengusap kepalanya karena kepalanya dipukul Kahe.

"karena kau pabbo, untung saja lukanya tidak terlalu parah, dan bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak menggigit mangsamu hah. Dan kenapa kau tidak datang lagi ketempatku untuk menjalani terapi?"

" darahnya terlalu manis untuk ku lewatkan. Dan aku malas menjalani terapi." Jawab Kris dingin

" lama-lama kau seperti vampire saja, dan bagaimanapun penyakit anehmu itu harus segera disembuhkan."

"sudahlah Noona aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi, lebih baik noona pergi bukankah Noona masih ada tugas yang lain."

"hahh baiklah, tapi terobsesimu akan darah sudah terlalu parah Kris dan harus segera disembuhkan. Kalu begitu aku pergi dulu, oya jangan lupa setelah dia sadar segera berikan obat ini kepadanya." Kata kahe sambil menyerahkan obat untuk Tao lalu keluar dari kamar.

Setelah Kahe pergi Kris menghampiri Tao lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang, Kris mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Tao mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Mianhae aku menyakitimu." Ucap Kris namun tak lama setelah Kris mengucapkan kalimat tadi tangan Tao tiba-tiba bergerak dan tak lama mata panda Tao terbuka.

Tao mengerjap kan kedua matanya, dan dia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Setelah penglihatnya mulai jelas dia dapat melihat Kris yang duduk dipinggiran ranjang sambil menatapnnya membuat wajah Tao langsung pucat dan membuatnya ketakutan.

Kris yang melihat Tao ketakutan karena dirinya merasa bersalah pada orang yang sudah merubut hatinya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"jangan takut aku takkan menyakitimu." Ucap Kris, meskipun Kris mengatakan begitu tetap saja Tao merasa ketakutan, perlahan Tao menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Kris, namun tiba-tiba tangannya merasakan sesuatu, seperti daging yang dibalut dengan kulit yang licin dan bersisik, Taopun memandang kearah tangannya dan sekita itu juga mata panda Tao melotot, ternyata yang dia pegang adalah ular yang dulu ingin menyerangnya.

Taopun yang ketakutan berteriak, "Hwaaaaa!" Tao langsung bangun dan menerjang Kris memeluknya sangat erat.

Sedangkan Kris yang dipeluk Tao membalas pelukannnya dan mengusap punggung Tao menenangkan Tao yang kini menangis karena ketatukan. "hiks Tao takut ular" ucap Tao

"ssshhh uljima jangan takut kan ada aku disini lagi pula Oro takkan menyerangmu." Jawab Kris yang menenangkan Tao. Tao mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kris namun Tao kembali berteriak dan membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Kris karena dia mendengar suara desisan.

Ssssssshhhh ssssssshhhhh sssssssshhhh

"Hwaaaaaaaa!" Kris yang merasa Tao kembali menangis bahkan tangisannya semakin kencang merasa kasihan, lalu Kris menatap oro yang juga sedang menatapnya. Kris memberi isyarat dari tatapannya menyuruh oro untuk pergi, dan oro yang mengerti dari tatapan tuannya langsung pergi entah kemana.

"ular itu sudah pergi, jadi kau berhentilah menangis dan jangan takut." Ucap Kris lembut, Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan mempalingkannya kebelakang dan benar ucapan Kris ternyata ular itu sudah pergi, lalu Tao kembali menatap Kris dan dia baru sadar bahwa dari tadi dia sedang memeluk orang yang dia takuti.

Taopun langsung melepaskan pelukannya namun itu percuma karena Kris masih memluknya dengan erat. "le-lepaskan a-aku" ucap Tao gemetar

"tidak mau." Jawab Kris, Tao yang mendengar jawabab Kris ingin memcoba berontak namun sayang dia tak jadi melakunnya karena tubuhnya merasa sakit akibat lukanya yang belum sembuh.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Tao

"yang ku inginkan adalah dirimu, dan kau tidak usah takut aku takkan menyakitimu dan mianhae aku telah menyakitimu." Kata Kris tulus, Tao memandang kedalam mata Kris dan dia dapat melihat bahwa Kris tulus mengucapkan nya.

"emmm baiklah Tao memaafkanmu, tapi ingat jangan ulangi lagi." Ucap Tao polos dan itu membuat Kris tersenyum bahagia.

Kenapa Tao begitu mudah memaafkan Kris itu di karenakan dulu eomma Tao bilang kita harus memaafkan orang yang sudah minta maaf, dan karena Tao anak yang baik dan menuruti apa kata eommanya jadilah dia memaafkan si Kris dengan mudahnya.

"emm ngomong-ngomong nama kamu siapa?" tanya Tao polos

"nama ku adalah Wu Yifan atau kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Jawab Kris dan mengacak rambut Tao karena gemas.

" yaa kenapa gege mengacak rambutku!" ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Kris yang melihatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak segera memakan Tao sekarang juga.

"kenapa kau memanggilku gege?" – Kris

"eh itu tak apakan Tao memanggil kris dengan sebutan gege, karena Tao pikir Kris ge lebih tua dari Tao." Jawab Tao

"Kris ge Tao lapar..."

"hmm baiklah kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana gege akan mengambilkan makanan dulu."kata Kris dan melepaskan pelukan Tao lalu kembali mengacak rambut Tao dan membuat sang empunya rambut kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. "yaa Kris ge !" seru Tao

Sedangkan Kris hanya tertawa kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao sendirian di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang dibuka seorang namja tampan yang apabila tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipitnya membuatnya digilai para yeoja, dan orang itu adalah Choi Siwon yang berjalan ke sebuah ranjang yang berukuran king size yang diatas terbaring sang pengeran tidur yang rupanya masih pingsan.

Dan tak lupa ditangan siwon membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan makanan, Siwon meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja yang tepat terletak disisi rangjang.

Lalu siwon mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang sambil menatap Kibum yang masih memejamkan matanya wajahnya nampak tenang.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh hidung mancung Kibum, lalu turun kebibir plum Kibum yang nampak menggoda untuk dilumat Siwon mengusap bibir plum Kibum menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya tepat diwajah Kibum, Siwon dapat merasakan napas Kibum yang menerpa wajahnya. "hey Snow White ireona." Ucap Siwon tepat didepan bibir plum Kibum.

Namun itu tidak juga membuat sang Snow White membuka matanya, Siwonpun makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kibum hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "baikalah kurasa harus dengan cara ini agar kau terbangun Snow White" kata Siwon.

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya kesamping lalu menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir plum Kibum, Siwon menggerakkan bibirnya melumat bibir plum Kibum dengan lembut.

Setelah merasa cukup Siwonpun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kibum. Dan seperti sebuah keajaiban Kibum perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menampilkan sepasang mata yang berwarna hitam seperti rambutnya.

Kibum mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya dan ia nampak kaget melihat wajah Siwon yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan ia juga refleks mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga menyebabkan Siwon terjatuh dari ranjang.

Brukkk!

"aish appo, heh kenapa kau mendorongku?!" seru siwon yang berusa berdiri dan juga mengusap bokongnya yang sakit akibat berciuman dengan lantai.

"..."

Kibum tak menjawab Siwon dan lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, dia nampak asing dengan tempat ini. Ini bukanlah apartementnya, dan Kibum mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum pingsan namja asing yang didekatnya ini menciumnya dan memasukkan cairan kedalam mulutnya.

Sedangkan Siwon yang melihat raut wajah Kibum yang bingung berkata " kau berada ditempatku lebih tepatnya kamarku."

Kibum memandang kearah Siwon, "apa tujuanmu membawaku kesini?" tanya Kibum dingin. Sedangkan Siwon yang mendengarnya mengeluarkan smirk nya, dan itu membuat Kibum merinding.

"yang aku inginkan adalah menjadikanmu milikku." Jawab Siwon yang menaiki ranjang sambil memandang Kibum intens. Kibum yang melihat Siwon menaiki ranjang dan mendekat kearahnya memundurkan tubunya kebelakang, hingga punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang dan tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

Siwon yang melihat Kibum tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi langsung mengurung Kibum dengan tubuhnya dan tangannya yang ia letakkan diantara tubuh Kibum. "k-kau jangan macam-macam atau kau akan merasakan tinjuku." Ucap Kibum yang mulai takut.

"aku jadi ingin merasakannya." Jawab Siwon yang kini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kibum.

Kibum ingin membalas perkataan Siwon namun sura aneh yang berasal dari dalam perutnya membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Kryuuukkk

Sedangkan Siwon yang mendengar suara aneh tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil, "kau lapar? aku sudah membawakan makanan untukmu." Kata Siwon lembut lalu menjauh dari tubuh Kibum, dan mengmbil makanan yang tadi dia bawa lalu memberikannya pada Kibum.

Namun Kibum nampak ragu mengambil makanan tersebut, dan Siwon yang melihat Kibum yang belum juga mengambil makanannya berkata " kau tenang saja aku tidak memasukkan sesuatu didalamnya."

"dan aku tidak bohong." Kata Siwon lagi yang ditatap Kibum dengan arti tatapan 'kau bohong' namun akhirnya Kibum mengambilnya juga karena Kibum tak menemukan kebohongan dimata Siwon.

Kibumpun memakannya dengan lahap karena perutnya benar-benar lapar, sedangkan Siwon tersenyum lembut memandang Kibum yang makan dengan lahab.

Siwon mengusap rambut Kibum dengan lembut, "kau habiskan makananmu, aku akan pergi sebentar." Kata Siwon dan tersenyum lembut pada Kibum lalu melepaskan tangannya yang mengusap rambut halus Kibum dan berjalan keluar dari kamar serta memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celanya, meninggalkan Kibum yang wajahnya memerah akibat senyuman Siwon tadi.

.

.

Ditempat lain nampak namja tampan yang memiliki wajah kekanakkan berjalan tergesa-gesa dan ia nampak sesekali mengangguk untuk membalas sapaan dari orang-orang yang menyapanya.

Namja tersebut adalah Aiden atau yang nama aslinya adalah Lee Donghae. Donghae membuka sebuah pintu yang bercat putih lalu masuk kedalam, "Mian saya terlambat." Kata Donghae hormat kepada komandanya.

"hm tidak papa, tapi kenapa kau terlambat tuan Lee?"

"tadi saat diapartement SM saya melihat sesuatu dibelakang apartement, jadi saya pergi kesana dan mengeceknya, tetapi saya hanya menemukan seeokor anjing yang terluka karena kasihan jadi saya mengobati anjing tersebut." jelas Donghae bohong

Dan komandannya hanya menganggukkan kepala percaya mendengar penjelasan Donghae. "kau boleh pergi dan ambil ini." Kata Komandannya melemparkan sesuatu kepada Donghae.

Donghae pun menangkapnya lalu permisi untuk pergi.

...

Kini Donghae sudah sampai di rumahnya yang ia tinggali sendiri karena orang tua nya tinggal diluar negeri. Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya lalu langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur karena tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Donghae hampir saja memejamkan matanya kalau saja dia tidak ingat dengan benda yang dibawanya tadi saat berkelahi dengan seorang namja manis.

Donghae mengambil topeng tersebut dari tasnya dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Donghae mengelus topeng tersebut dan tersenyum saat mengingat wajah namja manis tadi yang mungkin sudah mencuri hatinya.

"ku harap kita bertemu lagi manis." Ucap donghae tersenyum lalu memeluk topeng tersebut dan tertidur karena rasa ngantuk yang menyerangnya dan dia berharap semoga dalam mimipinya dia bertemu namja manis itu lagi.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang nampak banyak sekali boneka pisang dan monyet, dan jangan lupakan dinding yang berwarna kuning dan lukisan binatang kesukaannya yaitu monyet. terlihat seorang namja yang menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari diatas ranjangnya.

"aishh bagaimana kalau ada yang menemukan topengku!" ucap Hyukjae lalu mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi.

Hyukjae sudah mengatakan pada masternya Siwon bahwa topengnya hilang, dan ia sangat bersyukur Siwon tak menghukumnya namun tetap saja ia gelisah, sebab seandainya topengnya ditemukan oleh para Blackjack mungkin mereka dapat melacak markas mereka.

Dan sialnya lagi dia lupa dengan wajah orang yang bertarung dengannya tadi, Hyukjae yang sudah merasa lelah diapun tertidur sambil memeluk guling pisangnya.

TBC...

Mian dichap ini 2min momentnya kurang, dan maaf juga lama updatenya. Baek lagi kena sindrom malas ngetik makanya jadi lama. Thanks udah Review dan mau membaca ff aneh ini. dan yang minta Kyumin mian kemungkinan ga bakal ada Kyuminnya.

.

**Thanks to :**

**abilhikmah, runashine88, Azura Lynn Gee, Kitten-kitty70, Kim shion, Cindyshim, Jung Min Ah, Kim Eun Seob, FaMinhyuk, CheftyClouds, , Insun taeby, Lylyda, merrystanti, irengiovanny,choi shi zu, Riyoung Kim, , nandamahjatia97, DK, BumMinnie3.**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Devil Dead

Rated : T ke M

Genre : Crime & Romance

Pairing : YunJae, SiBum, 2Min, KrisTao, Dan Se7Min.

Disclaimer : ide ini murni milik saya, cast nya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL, Typos bertebaran.

Annyeong readerdeul ada yang kangeen sama baek. Baek nulis nie ff ngebut lo karena bentar lagi udah mau bulan puasa. Dan di chapter ini khusuh couple Se7min, selamat membaca jangan lupa tinggalin Review ya...

.

.

.

.

% HAPPY READING %

.

.

.

.

*Se7Min side*

Setelah Se7en keluar dari kamar, Changmin membuka matanya entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepadanya nanti, apalagi saat mendengar perkataan Se7en tadi.

"aku harus kabur dari sini." Guman Changmin lalu menyibakkan selimutnya beranjak menuju pintu.

"aishh sial pintunya dikunci, kalau aku dobrak nanti malah ketahuan." Gerutu Changmin, Changmin berjalan mengelilingi ruangan tersebut dan ia juga mencari sesuatu yang dapat dia gunakan untuk membuka pintu.

Sebenarnya Changmin bisa saja kabur lewat jendela namun dia urungkan niatnya karena ternyata tempat ini ada dilantai 9 dari pada dia terjatuh nantinya dan malah mati, apalagi ia belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya menikah.

Changmin pov

Aish apakah tidak ada jalan keluar dari ruangan ini, aku duduk diaranjang karena cape harus kesana-kemari untuk mencari benda yang nanti dapat membantuku nanti. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat foto namja tadi.

Akupun berjalan menuju foto yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu sambil memberikan deatglare mematikanku ke foto namja breksek tersebut.

Aku berdiri tepat didepan foto tersebut, " dasar namja breksek dan mesum!" umpatku lalu aku meninju foto tersebut namun tiba-tiba foto tersebut berputar kebelakang.

**kreett**

apa yang kutemukan di belakangnya? Aku menemukan berbagai senjata dan alat yang kuyakini digunakan untuk membunuh musuhnya. Aku mengambil sebuah pistol namun sayang tidak ada pelurunya, aku mengembalikan pistol itu ketempatnya.

Tatapan ku mengarah kepada sebuah pasta gigi, yang ku ingat digunakan si mesum itu untuk membuka pintu. Aku mengambil pasta itu lalu langsung menuju pintu, ku oleskan pasta tersebut disekitar knop pintu dan tak berapa lama benda yang ku oleskan tadi meleleh dan pintu pun terbuka.

Akupun mendorong pintu itu dan keluar. Aku berjalan dilorong yang gelap ini namun masih ada penerangn dari obor-obor yang dipasng didinding.

Entah mengapa aku jadi merinding dan sedikit takut, aku bersyukur tak ada orang yang berkeliaran di lorong ini kecuali aku.

.

.

Lama-lama kakiku jadi pegal karena terus berjalan dan aku juga masih belum menemukan saudaraku, sudah beberapa pintu yang kubuka, tentunya yang tidak terkunci untuk mencari keberadaan saudaraku yang lain, namun tak satupun yang kutemukan.

Aku melihat didepan ada sebuah pintu yang berwarna merah, pintu itu nampak berbeda dari pintu yang lainnya, mungkin saja didalam pintu itu ada saudaraku, Aku pun mempercepat jalanku.

Kini kuberdiri tepat dipintu berwarna merah, dan Entah mengapa tubuhku semakin merinding, aku pun mencoba memberanikan diri membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata tak di kunci. Ruangan tersebut sangat pengap dan ada bau tak sedap, aku melangkah kedalam dan melihat banyak kurungan yang terbuat dari jeruji.

Aku mendekat kesalah satu kurungan dan tiba-tiba bau busuk yang sangat menyengat tercium oleh ku, dan itu membuat perutku jadi mual. Aku langsung mengapit hidungku dengan kedua jariku.

Changmin pov end

Changmin menajamkan penglihatannya dan ia melihat mayat manusia yang sudah busuk, bahkan yang setengah bagian tubuh mayat tersebut sudah menjadi tulang.

Changmin langsung memundurkan dirinya lalu pergi kearah pintu yang dimasuki nya tadi, ia ingin segera cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, namun saat ia sudah mencapai knop pintu, ia mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi karena penasaran dengan suara tersebut.

Changminpun berjalan keasal suara tadi, dia sedikit kelelahan karena tempat yang di tujunya lumayang jauh dan lagi dia harus menahan napasnya karena bau. Tak lama kemudian dia telah sampai dan tepat didepannya berdiri dua orang namja.

Yang satu adalah namja yang mungkin berumur sekitar 30 tahun keatas, tangan namja tersebut terikat keatas dengan rantai dan kakinya yang juga di ikat dengan rantai.

Namja tersebut hanya menggunakan bokser berwarna hitam, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka cambukan dan lagi bibir namja tersebut telah dijahit, bahkan darah kering terlihat di sekitar mulutnya dan lehernya.

Sedangkan namja satunya lagi, yang berdiri didepannya memegang sebuah cambuk dan sebuah pisau yang mengkilat tajam. Changmin tak dapat melihat wajah namja tersebut karena dia membelakanginya.

Namun saat ia mendengar suara namja tersebut ia mengenalnya, "bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk istrirahat Minku tapi mengapa kau malah berkeliaran didepat ini?" ucap namja yang memegang cambuk dan pisau yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin.

Changmin sedikit takut karena melihat Se7en yang menatapnya begitu tajam, berbeda dengan tatapan sebelumnya yang terkesan sedikit lembut dan menggodanya.

" kau sudah melanggar perintahku minku, jadi bersiaplah mendapat hukuman dariku. Tetapi setelela tugasku selesai dan, jangan melangkah dari situ sediktpun atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Kata Se7en dingin

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Se7en kembali menghapadap pria didepannya, Se7en membuang cambuk yang dipegangnya kesembarang arah, lalu ia mengarahkan pisau yang dipengangnya ketubuh namja didepannya.

Ujung pisau tersebut menyentuh dada namja didepannya, membuat namja tersebut tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, bahkan ia mengeluarkan air matanya. Se7en semakin melebarkan Smirknya melihat namja didepannya sangat ketakutan.

Srettt

Se7en menggoreskan pisau tersebut membentuk huruf **D, **lalu ia kemabali menggorekan huruf **E** dibawahnya, sampai membentuk sebuah kalimat

**D**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**L**

Darah keluar dari kalimat yang di tulis Se7en tadi, membuat tubuh depan namja tersebut di penuhi darah. Se7en berjalan kebelakang tubuh namja tadi, lalu kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada bagian tubuh depan namja. Namun kali ini ia menuliskan kalimat

**D**

**E**

**A**

**D**

" selamat pergi ke Neraka." Bisik Se7en lalu menancapkan pisau yang digunakannya membuat kaliamat tadi ke jantung namja didepannya.

Arggghhhh!

Namja tersebutpun mati, Se7en berjalan kearah Changmin yang tubuhnya bergetar, Changmin ingin kabur namun kakinya terasa lemas tak bisa digerakkan, dan belum lagi saat Se7en bersiul tadi, tiba-tiba segerombolan Serigala datang entah dari mana, langsung menyerang tubuh namja yang baru saja Se7en bunuh lalu mencabik dan memakanya.

"kajja kita pergi." Se7en lalu menggendong tubuh Changmin ala bridal style, Changmin tak sadar kini ia berada dalam gendongan Se7en karena ia masih shok melihat kepala namja tadi lepas dan bagian isi perut yang keluar, apalagi saat serigala-serigala tadi memakannya dengan buas.

.

.

.

Changmin baru sadar dari shoknya saat tubuhnya dihempaskan diranjang kamar Se7en, dan ia kembali shok saat melihat Se7en yang toples berada diatas tubuhnya.

Changmin melebarkan matanya karena tiba-tiba Se7en meluamat bibirnya dengan ganas, Changamin mencoba memberontak namun itu percuma, karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan juga tubuhnya terasa panas serta sensitive. ternyata Se7en menyuntikkan obat perangsang pada tubuh Changmin.

Se7en menjilat permukaaan bibir Changmin mencoba meminta akses untuk masuk, Changmin yang tubuhnya begitu lemas hanya pasrah, ia pun membuka mulutnya dan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Se7en.

"eungmmhhhh..."

Se7en mengekpos goa hangat Changmin, dari mengabsen gigi hingga mengajak sang tuan rumah bertarung lidah, awalnya Changmin menolak tetapi karena nafsu yang membuncah, jadilah ia terbawa oleh permainan Se7en.

Saliva mengalir dari ciuman mereka, entak itu milik siapa. Se7en melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap wajah merah Changmin yang kini sedang terangah, dan pemandangan tersebut menambah libido Se7en.

"kau begitu sexy minku..." bisik Se7en seduktif dan meniup kuping Changmin

"ahhhhh..." erang Changmin

Se7en menjilat kuping Changmin lalu turun keleher, Se7en menggigit leher Changmin lalu menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan sebuah kissmark. Ia terus kembali membuat kissmark pada leher Changmin, tangan kanan se7en menyusup masuk kedalam t-shirt Changmin, pertama ia membelai perut rata Changmin yang sedikit berbentuk, lalu naik kedada bidang Changmin, Se7en memilin nipple Changmin.

"unghhhhh...aahhhh..."

Srekkkk

Se7en yang terganggu dengan pakaian Changminpun merobeknya, lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. Se7en meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah melihat tubuh indah Changmin yang membuatnya ingin segera memakannya.

Se7en mengecup bibir Changmin lembut, lalu turun kedagu kemudian mengecupnya, lalu kembali turun kelehernya kemudian menjilatnya dan kembali membuat kismark sebanyak mungkin. Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya memberi Se7en ruang dan mendesah.

"aahhhh...eumhhhh...unghhhhh..."

Setelah merasa bosan bermain di leher Changmin, Se7en menurunkan kepalanya tepat di depan nipple merah muda Changmin. Se7en meniup nipple merah muda yang mengggodanya dan apa yang di lakukan Se7en tersebut, mendatangkang sebuah desahan merdu dari sang empunya.

"aahhhhh... jahh-janganhhhhh...menggodahhhhh...kuhhhh..."

Changmin yang mulai kesal karena ulah Se7en yang terus meniup nipplenya yang sudah berdiri tegak, mendoronag tengkuk Se7en kenipplenya.

Se7en menyerinagi karena berhasil menggoda Changmin, dia pun langsung mengeput nipple merah muda Changmin seperti mengemut permen.

.

.

.

Kini Se7en dan Changmin sama-sama tak memakai sehelai benangpun, mereka asik berciuman dengan Changmin di atas tubuh Se7en. Tangan Se7en meremas kedua bongkahan pantat kenyal changmin, lalu ia menyusupkan jari-jari nya kebelahan butt Changmin, Se7en memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam hole Changmin.

"eumhhhhh..." Changmin merasa sedikit kurang nyaman dengan jari Se7en yang berada dalam tubuhnya, Se7en kembali menambahkan kedua jarinya kealam hole sempit Changmin.

"arghhh appohhh.." erang Changmin kesakitan karena ulah Se7en, bahkan ia menitikkan air matanya .

"ssshhh tenang minku." Se7en menghapus air mata Changmin dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya. setelah merasa Changmin cukup tenang Se7en menggerakkan keluar-masuk ketiga jarinya yang berada dalam hole Changmin dengan kecepatan pelan, namun lama-kelamaan kecepatannya bertambah.

Ia juga menggerakkan jarinya zig zag untuk merenggangkan hole sempit Changmin, agar nanti junior nya yang berukuran lumayan besar dapat masuk.

"mmmhhhh... uuhhhhh... aahhhh...ughhhhh..." desah Changmin karena jari Se7en mengenai spotnya.

Se7en yang melihat keadaan Changmin sekarang, yang mengeluarkan keringat membuat tubunya mengkilap namun itu malah membuatnya terlihat seksi, wajah yang memerah di tambah mata yang sayu, benar-benar membuat diri Se7en tak tahan lagi untuk segera memakanya.

Se7en mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, mendatangkan desahan kecewa dari Changmin.

"tenang minku setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih nikmat." Se7en membalikkan posisinya, hingga kini ia yang berada diatas Changmin, Se7en membuka kedua paha Changmin lebar-lebar, membuat hole Changmin yang berwarna merah muda terpampang jelas di hadapan Se7en.

Se7en menjilat bibir bawahnya, memandang penuh nafsu kearah tubuh Changmin. Ia mengarahkan juniornya yang sudah berdiri sangat tegak ke depan pintu hole Changmin.

"ini akan sedikit sakit, tetapi setelahnya kau akan merakan nikmat yang tiada tara, jadi bertahanlah, aku akan mulai sekarang." Kata Se7en yang dibalas anggukan oleh Changmin.

Se7en memasukkan juniornya susah payah, ' padahal tadi sudah ku renggangkan kanapa masih terasa sempit juga' pikir Se7en.

"ARGGHH!" jerit Changmin kesakitan, rasanya holenya seperti terbelah menjadi dua, ia juaga menitikan air matanya, padahal hanya kepala junior Se7en saja yang baru masuk.

"ssshhh uljima mianhae." Se7en mengecup dahi Changmin, lalu turun ke kelopak mata menciumnya, Se7en menjilat air mata Changmin yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Se7en melumat bibir Changmin dengan lembut penuh perasaan, setelah merasa Changmin sudah tenang, ia pun kembali memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentakkan.

Bless

"eummrgghhh" erang Changmin tertahan karena bibirnya masih di lumat oleh Se7en, Se7en mulai menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk, ia juga memberikan rangsanga pada junior Changmin, agar rasa sakit Changmin pada hole nya sedikit berkurang.

Se7en menambah kecepatan keluar masuknya. Changmin melepaskan ciumannya karena junior Se7en tepat mengenai spotnya.

"mmhhhh... puah... hahhh...ahhhhh...ughhhhh..." desah Changmin

Se7en merasakan dinding hole Changmin menyempit, ia tau sebentar lagi Changmin akan klimaks, maka dari itu Se7en menambah kecepatannya.

"huhhhh... akuhhh...akanhhh...keluarhhh...arghhhhhh..."

Crott crottt

Changmin menyemburkan cairan putih kentalnya ketubuh Se7en, bahkan cairannya juga mengkotori spray dan wajah mereka. Sedangkan Se7en masih menggenjot hole Changmin karena ia belum juga Klimak.

Se7en mengangkat tubuh Changmin hinga duduk di pangkuannya, ia memegang pinggul Changmin lalu menaik-turunkannya .

"hahhhh...ahhhhh...unghhhhh...eumhhhhh...hahhhhh.. ."

"shit, kau sangat sempit minku hahhhh..."

Sudah lima belas menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, bahkan Changmin sudah yang ketiga kalinya Klimaks, namun tidak dengan Se7en, ia masih belum klimaks bahkan tanda-tanda ia klimaks pun masih belum ada. Se7en mengganti posisinya menjadi doggy style.

" euhhhhh...ahhhhh...pasterhhhh...hahhhhh...eumhhhhh ..."

"fuckhhh... inihhh...benar-benarhhhh... nikmathhh...ahhhh..."

lima belas menit kemudian Changmin dan Se7en merasakan mereka akan klimaks.

"akuhhh...akanhhhh...keluarhhhh...lagihhhh..."

"bersama-samahhh... minkuhhh...hahhhh..."

"argghhhh...!" erang mereka berdua bersamaan

Crottt

Crottt

Changmin menyemburkan cairannya ke spray, sedangkan Se7en menyemburkannya di didalam hole Changmin.

Brukk

Changmin menjatukan dirinya keranjang, karena ia benar-benar kelelahan tak lama matanya pun terpejam lalu tertidur. Se7en mencabut juniornya lalu berbaring di samping Changmin, ia mengambil selimut menutupi tubuh nekad mereka, ia mengusap kepala Changmin lembut dan mengecup dahi Changmin.

"jaljayo." Se7enpun ikut tertidur disamping Changmin sambil memeluk pinggang Changmin.

TBC...

Kyaaaa ini nc pertama baek buat, jadi mianhae kalo ga hot dan jelek, baek juga minta maaf untuk bahasa yang digunkan agak kacau, Tapi segitulah kemampunya baek. Oya bentar lagikan bulan puasa, baek minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo ada salah dan selama baek jadi author. Baek juga ngucapin terimakasih udah mau Review, membaca dan memberi masukan. Baek mau ngucapin saengil chukha hamnida buat teuki eomma yang lagi wamil Meskipun telat, hisk teuki eomma bogoshipooo cepat pulang, kangin appa udah menggalau ria tuh. Sekian dulu dari baek.

Jawab pertanyaan:

Q : si Kris punya penyakit apaan emang?"

A : si Kris ga punya penyakit mematikan ko hanya saja tu naga terobsesi dengan darah. Nanti bakal ada flasback nya mengapa ia jadi rerobsesi.

Q : Crita'ny.. Gary oppa ada gak..? Jong kook..? Kwangsoo..? Jae suk..? Suk jin..? Haroro..? Mereka ada gk..?

A : kemungkinan yang ada hanya ji hyo eon, Jong kook appa, Gary oppa doang.

Q : eh master disini Siwon ? dia yang plg kuasa ?

A : nde siwon adalah master tapi bukan dia aja, Yunho, Se7en, Kris, and Minho juga master. Bukan masih ada yang berkuasa baek kasih bocoran nih, yang berkuasa itu adalah Dark Devil dia yang membentuk devil dead sekaligus pemimpinnya.

Q : Ular nya kris gege nama nya 'oro' itu dapet dari mana sih kok nurut banget gitu ama kris gege.

A : hehe benar namanya oro itu baek ambil dari nama orochimaru, baca Chapter tiga.

Q : aku masih rada bingung, samma obsesinya Kris. dia vampire eoh?

A : Kris hanya terobsesi ama darah tapi bukan vampire loh, nanti bakal ada Flasback masa lalu Kris dan kenapa ia bisa terobsesi ama darah.

Thaks to :

, BunnyEvilkim, insun taeby, abilhikmah,runashine88, meyy-chaan, Azura Lynn Gee, kim shion, Kim Eun Seob, FiAndYJ, 7D, Lylyda, merryistanti, CheftyClouds, Woles, FaMinhyuk, Nisa, fuyu cassiopeia, ssjillf, irengiovanny, jiy, BumMinnie3, Shim Yeonhae, nandamahjatia97, Kim JaeRin.

Baek mau nanya maunya chapter depan Couplenya siapa, baek bakal buat berdasarkan voling. Jangan lupa tinggalin Reviewnya ya, bye-bye..


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Devil Dead

Rated : T ke M

Genre : Crime & Romance

Pairing : YunJae, SiBum, 2Min, KrisTao, Dan Se7Min.

Disclaimer : ide ini murni milik saya, cast nya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL, Typos bertebaran, cerita makin nagawur.

**Sebelumnya Baek mau ngucapan** **Minal Aidin Walfa izin, mohon maaf lahir batin. Maaf selama pembauatan ff ini ada yang kesal maupun yang ga dapat feel, mianhae nde Baek sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Maaf juga updatenya telat, itu di karenakan pas bulan puasa kamarin otak Baek lagi blank. Dan baru sekarang lancarnya, Cuma itu dulu yang mau Baek karena kamarin banyak yang mintanya Yunjae, jadi chap ini khusus Yunjae. Silahkan membaca jangan lupa tinggalin Reviewnya nde...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**% Happy Reading%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunjae side

Sudah tiga bulan Jaejoong tinggal di kamar Yunho, dan selama itupun juga Jaejoong tidak di izinkan Yunho pergi dari kamarnya, hubungannya dengan Yunho juga cukup baik, bahkan sekarang ia bisa merengek dan bermanja-manja dengan yunho.

Tapi ada satu yang membuat Jaejoong sangat kesal pada Yunho, yaitu ia tidak di izinkan keluar, padahal ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan saudaranya yang lain, ia sudah meminta izin pada Yunho bahkan ia juga sudah mengeluarkan aegyonya, tapi tetap saja Yunho tak menginjinkannya untuk pergi.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, ia mempoutkan bibir cherrynya dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya, ia sedang kesal dengan yunho karena lagi-lagi ia tidak di izinkan Yunho bertemu dengan saudaranya yang lain.

Ceklek

Yunho memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang cemberut, membuatnya kelihatan sangat menggemaskan, dan membuat Yunho sedikit terangsang. Namun segera ia tepis piktor yang tadi sempat hinggap di otaknya

"hey Boo kau sedang apa?" tanya Yunho yang berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang duduk bersila di atas ranjang, dengan wajah yang masih cemberut.

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Aku sedang duduk." Jawab Jaejoong ketus, Yunho menghela napasnya ia sudah tau penyebab Jaejoong seperti ini.

Yunho berjongkok di depan ranjang menghadap Jaejoong duduk, ia mengambil kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. "mianhae, bukannya aku tak mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan saudara mu yang lain, hanya saja saat ini belum saatnya. Tapi aku janji, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan yang lainnya, tapi tidak sekarang Boo."

"tapi kapan Yun, kau selalu bilang seperti itu, aku sangat merindukan dongsaeng-dongasaengku hiks." Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya, sedangkan Yunho yang melihatnya merasakan nyeri didadanya, melihat orang yang membuat ia jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu menangis karena dirinya.

Ya Yunho jatuh cinta dengan Jaejoong saat pertama kali ia melihatnya, ia tak sengaja melihat dua orang namja cantik yang saat itu sedang menaiki anak tangga, yang ternyata mereka berdua adalah Jaejoong dan Taemin.

Namun ia malah terhipnotis dengan kecantikan Jaejoong, meskipun sebenarnya Taemin juga cantik, dan semanjak itulah yunho bertekat akan menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya.

Yunho menyentuh kedua pipi Jaejoong, lalu mengusap air mata Jaejoong yang masih mengalir. "uljima Boo, kau membuatku sakit Boo, padahal sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan." Jaejoong yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho, membulatkan doe eyesnya dan menatap Yunho berbinar-binar.

"eh benarkah Yunnie akan mengajak Joongie jalan-jalan? hiks" tanya Jaejoong yang kini sudah berhenti menangis meskipun masih sesenggukkan. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, "nde, Yunnie ingin mengajak Boojae jalan-jala. Tapi kalau Boojae masih menangis Yunnie tak jadi mengajak Boojae."

Jaejoong langsung mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air matanya tadi, "ehh sekarang Joongie sudah berhenti nangis ko, jadi sekarang Yunnie jadikan mengajak Joongie jalan-jalan."harap Jaejoong agar Yunho tak jadi membatalkan acara jalan-jalannya, kapan lagi kan ia bisa kedunia luar dan melihat pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya, akibat penculikan yang dilakukan Yunho dan menahannya di kamarnya.

"hmm baiklah, sekarang kita ganti pakain dulu lalu setelahnya kita pergi jalan-jalan." Kata Yunho yang diangguki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menurunkan kakinya kelantai lalu berdiri dengan di bantu Yunho yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri. Merekapun berjalan bersama kearah lemari, yang terletak tidak jauh dengan kamar mandi yang berada depan kiri ranjang. * didepan ranjang itu ada tv, disebelahnya adalah kamar mandi, lalu di sebelahnyanya lagi itu lemari pakain dekat dengan jendela.*

Yunho membuka lemari pakain dan memilih pakaian yang ingin dipakainya, begitupan dengan Jaejoong ia juga sibuk memilih pakaian miliknya, yang sebenarnya semua pakaian itu di belikan Yunho untuknya, karena tidak mungkin Jaejeoong menggunakan pakain Yunho, yang tentu saja pasti kebesaran bila di pakai tubuh mengil Jaejoong.

Yunho sudah menemukan pakaian yang ingin ia pakai, ia pun melepaskan bajunya namun saat tikas dada, ia malah mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong disampingnya.

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang Yunnie lakukan?!" Jaejoong menutup wajahnya yang memerah, yang tidak sengaja melihat tubuh indah Yunho yang sempurna dengan perut yang berbentuk kotak-kotak, entah mengapa melihat itu membuat Jaejoong menjadi malu.

Yunho menatap bingung Jaejoong "aku sedang melepaskan bajuku, memang kenapa Boo?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong memubuka telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya, ia memandang kearah Yunho yang kontan saja wajahnya tambah memerah. "ta-tapi kenapa harus disini?"

"memang kenapa kalu aku ganti pakaian disini? Kita kan sama-sama namja. Ah.. atau kau malu ya melihat tubuh seksi ku?" goda Yunho sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke Jaejoong.

"ck pede sekali kau, a-akutidak malu dan lagi tubuhmu tidak seksi tau." Meskipun Jaejoong berkata seperti itu tetap saja wajahnya memerah.

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, namun setelahnya ia menyeringai jahil, "lalu Boo kenapa wajahmu memerah hmm?" goda Yunho lagi memandang Jaejoong jahil. "waee tidak di jawab?" tanya Yunho dengan nada jahil.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia semakin malu karena Yunho yang terus menggodanya, membuatnya sedikit kesal juga. "aishh, cepat ganti baju sana! Aku ingin cepat pergi jalan-jalan."

Yunho hanya terkekeh kecil karena berhasil menggoda Jaejoong, "nde baiklah." Yunho mengusap pucuk kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut, lalu ia pun mengambil bajunya dan celana, kemudian pergi kekamar mandi.

Blamm

Setelah kepergian Yunho masuk kamar mandi, Jaejoong menjapai kepalanya yang tadi di usap Yunho, lalu ia tersenyum manis. Jaejoong yang ingat ia akan pergi jalan-jalan atau mungkin bisa disebut dengan kencan, segera mengganti pakainya.

.

.

.

Yunho membukakan pintu mobil sport hitamnya untuk Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong sedikit kesal karena ia diperlakukkan seperti seorang Yeoja, padahalkan ia adalah seorang namja. Tapi ia tetap berjalan dan masuk kedalam mobil yang dibukkan yunho tadi, namun sebelum ia masuk wajahnya kembali memerah, karena perkataan Yunho. " kau nampak sangat cantik Boo." Bisik Yunho pelan yang dapat didengar Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong blushing.

Jaejoong mengunakan baju V-neck bewarna putih, dengan celana jeans yang juga berwarna putih membalut kaki jenjangnya, ia benar-benar nampak seperti seorang malaikat. Sedangkan Yunho ia memakai kaos warna hitam tanpa lengan lalu dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna hitam, dan celana jeans yang juga bewarna hitam, ia nampak gagah dengan pakaian itu, di tambah lagi dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

setelah menutup pintu Jaejoong, ia berjalan kepintu satunya membukanya lalu menutupnya. Yunho menyalakan mesin mobilnya, ia menatap Jaejoong disampingnya dan menyuruhnya untuk memakai sabuk pengaman. Yunho pun menjalankan sportnya membelah jalanan.

.

.

Jaejoong langsung membuka sabuk pengamannya, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia pun bergegas keluar memandang sekelilingnya berbinar-binar. Yunho menyusul Jaejoong keluar lalu berjalan kesamping Jaejoong, ia juga tidak lupa untuk mengunci mobilnya.

Yunho dapat melihat kebahagian yang terpancar diwajah Jaejoong. "apa kau senang Boo?" Jaejoong mengangguk antusias, tentu saja ia sangat senang ia di ajak ke Everland, salah satu tempat taman bermaian terbesar di Korea, Everland di bagi 5 zona, yaitu Global fair, Zoo-Topia, European Adventure, Magic Land and American Adventure.

Dan tempat yang ingin di kunjingi Jaejoong lebih dulu adalah Zoo-Topia, Zoo-Topia adalah tempat seperti kebun binatang dan kita bisa melihatnya dengan menggunkan bus. " Yunnie kita pergi ke Zoo-Topia dulu nde, Jongie ingin melihat gajah, beruang dan penguin.*binatang kesukaan baek nie penguin, Re: ga ada yang nanya, me: pundung*" Jaejoong memandang Yunho berbinar-binar, ia ingin sekali melihat binatang yang disebutkanya tadi.

Yunho meulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi chubby Jaejoong, lalu sedikit menariknya namun tak membuat Jaejoong merasa kesakitan. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan ajakan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong memekik senang. Saking senangnya ia tak sadar bahwa ia langsung memeluk Yunho begitu erat, Yunho sedikit kaget menerima pelukan dari Jaejoong, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum lembut, membuat Yeoja-Yeoja yang melihatnya jadi pada Blushing dan ada beberapa yang tidak tahan pingsan, saking kuatnya pesona yang dikeluarkan seorang Jung Yunho.

Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik tangan Yunho menuju Zoo-Topia. "kajja kita pergi." Ajak Jaejoong

...

Yunho menyerahkan tiket masuk, yang tadi sudah dibelinya. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, lalu menariknya kedalam.

Yunjae masuk kedalam bus, lalu mencari tempat yang kosong. Setelah menemukannya mereka langsung duduk. "Yunnie Joongie ingin duduk dekat jendela..." rengek Jaejoong menarik lengan baju Yunho sambil memasang puppy eyesnya, Yunho jadi gemas dengan Jaejoong yang seperti itu, ia pun mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong sekilas.

Jaejoong mngerjapkan doe eyesnya, dan setelahnya mencul semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu, akibat menerima serangan ciuman tiba-tiba Yunho tadi. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho menciumnya dibibir, biasanya ia dicium dipipi dan keningnya. Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang malu. "hey Boo jadi tidak pindah duduknya?" Jaejoong yang ingat ia ingin bertukar tempat duduk dengan Yunho, segera menganggukan kepalanya.

Yunho pun berdiri, lalu Jaejoong segera pindah duduk ketempat duduk Yunho, sedangkan Yunho duduk di tempat bekas Jaejoong. Tak lama bus pun mulai jalan.

.

.

"kyaaa! Yunnie coba lihat gajahnya lucu sekali."pekik Jaejoong tak memperdulikan orang di sekelilingnya yang memandang aneh dirinya. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelaukuan Jaejoong, Jaejoong menempalkan telapak tangannya kejendela, lalu memajukan wajahnya hingga hidangnya menyuntuk kaca jendela.

Orang-orang sekarang bukannya melihat binatang yang ada diluar, mereka malah memandang Jaejoong gemas. Dan itu membuat Yunho marah ia merasa cemburu miliknya dipandangi orang lain, iapun memberikan Deathglare mematikan, kepada orang-orang yang mentap Jaejoong. Membuat mereka berhenti memandang Jaejoong yang posisinya masih sama seperti tadi. Kalau bukan ditempat umum mungkin Yunho sudah membunuh mereka, sebenarnya Yunho bisa saja melakukan itu semua, tapi ia tak mau mengambil resiko, ia masih ada tugas yang belum diselesaikannya.

"yunnie coba lihat?" Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Jaejoong dan melihata pa yang Jaejoong lihat. "beruang kutubnya mirip Yunnie hihi." Cekikik Jaejoong, yunho sedikit kesal dibilang mirip beruang.

"apa nya yang mirip Boo? Jelas-jelas masih tampanan Yunnie."Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Yunho yang sedang cemberut, membuat wajahnya kelihatan lucu.

"nde Yunnie lebih tampan, tapi badan Yunnie mirip beruang. Haha wajah Yunnie lucu saat cemberut." Jaejoong terus tertawa, sampai-sampai ia juga memegang perutnya.

"aishh berhentilah tertawa Boojae, atau kau mau kucium eoh?" Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia mengangguk dan wajahnya sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan Yunho.

Yunho yang melihatnya mengeluarkan smirknya, lalu ia mengubah smirknya menjadi senyuman lembut, yang hanya ia tunjukan untuk Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang melihatnya tertegun, Yunho nampak lebih tampan saat ia tersenyum. "hey Boo lihat ada penguin!" seru Yunho, Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kebelakang, lalu kembali seperti tadi, dengan telapak tangan yang menempel di kaca jendela, dan wajah yang dimajukan hingga hudungnya menyentuh kaca jendela. Jaejoong memandang penguin yang sedang ingin meloncat kedalam air dengan berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie... Joongie lapar..." rengek Jaejoong menarik jaket Yunho.

"kalau begitu, kita cari tempat makan dulu, kajja" Yunho membawa Jaejoong mencari tempat makan, setelah tadi mereka pergi bermaian ke beberapa zona yang ada di Everland. Yang tentu saja melelahkan, namun tak sebanding dengan kebahagian yang di rasakan mereka berdua.

.

.

Srekk

Yunho menarik sebuah bangku untuk Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun langsung duduk. Sedangkan Yunho duduk di depan Jaejoong, Yunho segera memanggil pelayan, dan memesan makanan mereka yang dicatat oleh pelayan tersebut. Setelah semuanya dicatat pelayan tersebutpun pergi, "Yunnie setelah ini kita pergi ke Myeongdong nde...?"

"hmm baiklah, tapi kita makan dulu baru kita pergi kesana." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, dan pelayanpun datang memabawa pesanan mereka.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang ada di Myeongdong, terlihat Jaejoong yang menarik tangan Yunho menuju kesebuah toko boneka, saat itu Jaejoong tak sengaja melihat sebuah boneka Gajah dan panda yang berukuran cukup besar, ia pun segera menarik tangan Yunho menuju toko tersebut, ia ingin membeli boneka Gajah untuknya, sedangkan Boneka panda untuk Tao, karena ia ingat Tao sangat menyukai panda. Sedangkan Yunho yang diseret Jaejoong hanya pasrah, mengikuti Jaejoong.

Saat mereka sudah ada didalam toko, Jaejoong langsung melepaskan tangan Yunho, ia berlari menuju boneka Gajah dan panda yang dilihatnya tadi. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho berjalan ingin menghampiri Jaejoong, namun tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya membuat ia dan si penabrak jatuk kelantai. Yunho menatap ke si penabrak, yang ternyata seorang Yeoja. Ia pun segera bangun dan membantu Yeoja yang menabraknya untuk berdiri.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut Yeoja tadi.

"hmm nde aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yeoja tadi sambil tersenyum malu-malu, melihat wajah Yunho yang tampan. Tak sadar ada yang menatap mereka berapi-api, yang saat ini sedang meremas kepala boneka gajah yang ada ditangannya.

"bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Yunho dingin, sedangkan Yeoja tersebut bukannya melepaskan tangan Yunho, ia malah mengajak Yunho berkenalan.

"perkenalkan namaku Go Ara." Kata Yeoja tersebut yang bernama Ara, sambil tersenyum centil kepada Yunho. Sebenarnya Ara sengaja menabrak Yunho tadi, ia merasa jatuh cinta saat pertama melihat Yunho, yang saat itu sedang ditarik Jaejoong menuju toko ini, jadi ia langsung mengikuti Yunjae kemari, dan saat meliahat Yunho yang sedang berjalan, ia segera pura-pura menabrak Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin kesal, saat melihat Ara yang tersenyum centil ke pada Yunnienya. Ia pun meletakkan boneka gajah yang dipegangnya tadi kesembarang. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan Ara, sambil menghentakkan kakinya, ia juga menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Yunho yang ingin bicara, jadi tak jadi bicara, karena seseorang langsung menghentakkan genggemannya dangn Ara. Orang tersebut ternyata adalah Jaejoong, yang saat ini sedang menatap Ara garang, yang dibalas Ara tak kalah tajam.

"apa-apaan kau ini tidak sopan sekali!" bentak Ara

"yaa! Ahjumma berbedak tebal, jangan pegang-pegang Yunnieku!" Jaejoong melototkan matanya ke Ara. Bukannya membuat orang takut, ia malah keliahatan sangat menggemaskan.

"mwo... apa yang kau bilang bocah? Siapa lagi itu Yunnie mu? Jangan ngaku-ngaku kau."

"ahjumma tidak dengar, aku bilang ahjumma berbedak tebal. Dan ini Yunnieku, suami nya Joongie." Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho dan memeluknya erat, sedangkan Ara shok mendengar perkataannya Jaejoong. Sedang Yunho hanya tersenyum, padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang loncat-loncat bahagia, di akui Jaejoong sebagai suami.

"a-apa benar i-itu?" tanya Ara memandang Yunho, berharap yang dikatakan namja cantik yang ada didepannya ini salah. Namun sayang yang ia dapatkan adalah anggukan dari Yunho, ia benar-benar merasa sedang ditimpa beton. Sedangkan Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat Ara yang patah hati.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Ara melangkahkan kakinya pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, meninggalkan pasangan Yunjae. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, ia memandang Yunho cemberut. "kajja, joongie ingin pulang saja." Ucap Jaejoong ngambek, ia pun menyeret tangan yunho keluar dari toko.

"eh tapi Boo tidak jadi beli bonekanya?"

"Joongie tidak mood lagi, lain kali saja."

.

.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, dan Yunho juga berhenti. Mereka berhenti di tempat yang sepi, dimana dibelakangnya ada gang kecil yang kelihatan sangat menyeramkan. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. "sekarang Yunnie ambil mobilnya, Joongie tunggu disini."

"kau yakin Boo, tidak mau ikut?" tanya Yunho yang sedikit khawatir, melihat tempat mereka berdiri saat ini sedang sepi,

"nde... Joongie capek, Yunnie aja yang ngambil, dan Yunnie tenang aja Joongie bisa jaga diri ko." Jawab Jaejoong yang tahu Yunho sedang Khawatir padanya. Yunho pun hanya menghela napas pasrah, lalu ia mengacak rambut Jaejoong, membuat sang empunya rambut mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kalu begitu kau hati-hati nde." Setelah mengatakan itu Yunho pergi, mengambil mobilnya. Jaejoong hanya menatap punggung Yuho yang sekarang sudah menghilang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tiga orang namja berbadan besar menghampiri Jaejoong. "hei cantik, sedang apa kau disini sendirian? lebih baik ikut kami yuk." Kata salah satu namja yang memiliki tato di wajahnya, sambil mencolek dagu Jaejoong.

Plakk

"jangan sentuh aku, dan aku tidak cantik aku ini namja!" bentak Jaejoong mengentakkan tangan yang menyentuh dagu naya tadi. Namja-namja berbadan besar tadi tertawa, "tidak masalah kau seorang namja, kami juaga suka ko. Haha" kata namja yang laiannya yang memiliki tindikan dihidungnya. Dan namja itu pun langsung menyeret Jaejoong kedalam gang sempit tadi, Jaejoong sekarang mulai takut, iapun memberonatak lalu menendang keselangka namja yang menyeretnya, membuat namja itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Namja itu menggeram kesal dan marah, " jadi kau ingin bermaian kasar." Kata salah satu temannya yang tadi tadi diam saja, ia juga jadi kesal melihat temannya di tendang.

Sedangkan Jaejoong langsung lari, namun sayang tangannya sudah lebih dulu di cekal oleh namja bertato, mereka pun menyeret Jaejoong masuk kedalam gang, sedangkan Jaejoong sekarang sudah mulai menangis,ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena namja-namja itu sangat kuat, ia jadi menyesal karena tidak ikut dengan Tao yang belajar bela diri. "Yunnieee..." batin Jaejoong berharap Yunho akan datang dan menyelamatkannya. Tanpa disadari mereka seorang namja menggeram marah, mata musangnya menatap tajam mereka.

TBC...

Chap depan masih Yunjae ya, dan sedikit bocoran chap depan bakal ada flasback Yunho. Sekalian ncnya mungkin...

.

.

Q :hae itu musuh nya devil dead ya ? jadi gimana tuh kalau dia naksir si hyuk ?

A : ikuti aja ceritanya nde...

Q : nah trs siapa tuh si darkdevilnya?

A : rahasia donk, ikuti aja ceritanya.

Q :yunho dkk itu master trus di atasnya masih ada master lagi gitu? masternya yunho dkk sp?  
terus srigala2 itu pliharaan se7en?

A : nde ada yang lebik tinggi lagi dari Yunho dan dkk. itu masih rahasia, nanti bakal muncul ko, tapi ga sekarang. ah kalo itu Baek juga gatau* plakkk, tanya aja ama Se7ennya. *plakkk

Q : Aku mau tanya mereka bakalan hamil (m-preg) kah seperti key...?

A : hmm beritau ga ya... liat aja nanti nde.

**Thank to :**

**BunnyEvilkim, meyy-chaan, runashine88, Nada Lim, CheftyClouds, insun taeby, Kim Eun Seob, ssjilf, Lady Ze, Izca RizcassieYj, Guest, Nie, Shim Yeonhae, Kim shion, guest-shi, FiAndYJ, cindysshim07, choi shi zu, 7D, merryistanti, Woles, FaMinhyuk,BumMinnie3, Guest, nandamahjatia97, KimJaeRin, Taeripak,Kim JaeRin YJS, YJS.**


End file.
